Stay With Me
by Lil' Amethyst Angel
Summary: JJ, hurt by constant rejection, starts an unhealthy relationship with a man he meets at a club. Can his partner, Drake, save him from the abusive relationship and make him realize he's worth more?
1. The Beginning of His End

**Stay With Me**

**- The Beginning of His End -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, (more bad stuff to come)

Drake sat at his desk, absentmindedly playing with an empty paper cup. Ted had just finished telling him about the hot date he had had the other night. Drake himself had not been on a date in quite a while and really didn't need to be reminded of that fact. Needless to say, he was not in the best of moods at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by his cheerful partner bursting into the office.

"Dee-sempai!" JJ's loud call was heard through the 27th precinct, as it was every morning.

"God, JJ, get _off_!" Dee, annoyed, tried to pull the hyperactive cop off of himself.

"But Dee-sempai," JJ whined. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"You saw me just yesterday." Dee deadpanned, finally managing to push the lavender-haired menace away. JJ began to pout, which even Drake had to admit was cute.

"Ryo!" Dee rushed over to his partner, brightening up immediately. JJ watched as Dee scuttled about Ryo, smiling happily. A sad, resigned smile graced his lips. This did not go unnoticed by Drake, who, over time, had learned to read JJ pretty well.

"Hey, JJ." Drake greeted. JJ's smile soon grew wider and he waved at his partner.

"Hi, Drake-sempai! How's it going?" JJ took a seat at his desk, across from Drake.

"Boring as usual." It had been pretty slow around the precinct lately. Even though the officers were glad that they didn't have to chase around sociopaths all day, but a little unease was still felt by most. Just because fewer crimes were being reported didn't necessarily mean there were being less crimes committed, it just meant people were getting better at hiding them.

"Paperwork then?" JJ asked, receiving a nod from Drake. He sighed and starting reading over some papers in front of him.

JJ kept his eyes moving over the paper, but was not actually reading it. He was concentrating on his thoughts, which were currently of Dee. '_I know he loves Ryo. And as much as I hate to admit it they are a good couple. It's not like I ever thought I had a chance with Dee. He made it pretty obvious I didn't. I'm not _that _stupid. I do notice when someone is blatantly trying to ignore and avoid me._' Another sigh escaped his delicate lips. '_I guess I just wished, one day, that he would magically change his mind and be madly in love with me. Maybe I _am_ that stupid_.' JJ thought darkly. '_Of course someone as wonderful as Dee-sempai wouldn't want someone like me. I'm loud, ugly, and a moron. Why would anyone love someone like me?_'

Across the desks, Drake was watching his unsuspecting partner. JJ's pale eyes scanned the paper, but the way they were darting around, Drake knew JJ wasn't reading it.

"Hey, what do you say we go get some doughnuts?" Drake asked, knowing sugar would always make JJ feel better. Just as he expected, JJ perked up.

"Yeah! Let's go. I hope there's some double chocolate ones left." JJ said as he started to head for the coffee room.

"Parker, in my office, now!" The chief called. Drake rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there in a sec, JJ." JJ nodded in reply and continued on his way. When he neared the break room he heard Dee's voice. He managed to restrain himself from running in and hugging the life out of his college when he heard Ryo's voice, as well.

"Oh, come on, Dee. It's not that bad." Ryo said.

"Not that bad? It's friggin' annoying! Why the hell won't he just leave me alone?" Dee bit out. JJ heard Ryo sigh.

"He just likes you." Ryo received a growl for the statement.

"Well, I don't like him! I can barely stand working with him. Why must he attack me every time he sees me?" JJ felt a burning in his eyes, signaling the building of tears.

'That's harsh, Dee. And he doesn't attack you, he's just... overly affectionate." Ryo tried to reason.

"Whatever. I just want him to leave me the hell alone." JJ didn't hear the rest as he hurried back to his desk. He closed his eyes for a moment, bidding away the unwanted tears. If that's what Dee wanted, then JJ would leave him alone. He knew he would have to get over him someday and that he was just a nuisance to his idolized coworker.

Drake returned from the chief's office a few moments later.

"Hey, JJ, didn't you get a doughnut?" He asked.

"Well, there weren't any chocolate ones left and I didn't really want any of the other kind." JJ quickly lied. Drake frowned. JJ would eat any kind of doughnut, hell, he'd eat anything with excess amount of sugar.

"Sure. Okay." Drake said, taking his seat once again.

-------------------

The rest of the day went by in a daze for JJ. After work her decided he needed a drink and went to his favorite club. He got in easily, since his friend owned the place.

JJ took a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Hey, JJ. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Ally, the bartender, asked.

"Oh, good good. What about you?" He replied, placing a fake smile on his face.

"Same old. What'll ya have?" She asked.

"Surprise me." He said. Ally raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. Soon a glass full of clear liquid was placed in front of him. He held it up in a silent 'cheers' and immediately downed it.

"Can I have another?" JJ asked.

"Let me buy that for you." A silky voice offered. He turned to find a handsome man standing behind him. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, which sparkled with the many lights of the club. He was taller than JJ by a few feet. Black jeans and a tight t-shirt adorned his well-muscled body. JJ's only thought at the moment was how hot that guy was.

"Um, s-sure." JJ blushed. He wasn't used to being hit on. The stranger smiled and took a seat next to him.

"I'm Sean, nice to meet you." Sean smiled, showing off perfect teeth.

"You too. I'm JJ ." JJ took a sip of the drink that was slipped in front of him. He stopped for a moment. How did this guy know he was gay? It's not like he had Dee there to fawn over. Sean must have picked up on JJ's confusion.

"I've seen you around the club before. You were with some other guy." Sean explained.

JJ nodded. "Oh, yeah, we went out for a while." A while being three days. He had went out with him in a vain attempt to forget Dee. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"So, are you going out with anyone now?" Sean asked, oh so subtly. JJ smirked.

"No, not at the moment. How about yourself?"

"Me neither. How would you like to dance?" Sean asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." JJ's eyes brightened as he was led to the dance floor. A face-paced song was playing and all the sweaty bodies were moving to the beat. JJ and Sean found a place in the crowd and started to dance freely, ignoring everything but each other and the music. JJ and Sean moved slowly at first, but soon picked up speed, as arms flailed wildly and leg brushed sensually. Sean placed a hand on JJ's hip as the two moved in accordance with each other. They really were a good pair, moving perfectly in sync.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with a few other men, but mostly Sean, and drinking. It was already the early hours of the morning when JJ finally decided to go home. Sean and him exchanged number.

"So, I'll see you again soon, JJ?" Sean asked, not bothering to mask his hope. JJ nodded excitedly. Sean laughed softly and said goodbye.

-------------------

The next morning, JJ had a bad hang-over and really didn't want to go to work. In the end his dedication to the job won over and he trudged into the office later than usual. JJ slowly made his way over to his desk and collapsed into his chair, refusing to take off his sunglasses. He placed his hands on his splitting head. The aspirin should be kicking in soon. Drake took one look at his partner and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You look like shit. What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Hangover." JJ managed to moan out. Drake chuckled. JJ didn't deal well with hangovers, since he never got them often.

"So, you had some fun last night? Make any new friends?" Drake asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. His name's Sean." JJ said sleepily. Drake was slightly surprised.

"Really now? Exactly how much fun did you have last night? You look awfully tired." Drake joked.

JJ, as naïve as he is, missed the sexual reference, and replied, "We had a lot of fun, we danced."

"So, you gonna be seeing him again?" Drake asked.

"Mmhmm. Friday." JJ yawned.

JJ spent the rest of the day shushing his colleges and wearing sunglasses. The others in the office found the display very amusing. Once he was feeling better he started to talk non-stop about Sean to Drake. Drake wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about his partner. JJ seemed to have latched on to the first person who came onto him. Drake figured he was just trying to get over Dee, but JJ was a very trusting individual. He could be too trusting sometimes.

"Hey, Drake, are you listening?" JJ huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Sean's amazing, I know, I know. C'mon, kid, it's time to leave." Drake ushered his partner out the door. If this Sean person hurt his JJ, there would be hell to pay.

**To Be Continued. **

**Author's Note**: I'm really nervous because I've never written a FAKE fan fic before, I haven't even read that many. Not too much happens in this chapter, since it's basically just an introduction. Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Worth It

**Stay With Me**

**- Worth It -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, and abuse.

"Drake! Are you listening?" JJ asked, crossing his arms and glaring slightly at his partner.

"Of course I am." Drake said in a bored voice. Seeing JJ's frown, Drake sighed. "I was. You were telling me about how Sean took you to the club you first met for your two month anniversary."

"Isn't he romantic?" JJ practically squealed. Drake just rolled his eyes. Two months. Two long months of hearing all about how Sean was Mr. Fan-frickin-tastic. By now Drake was used to JJ's antics. Still, if he had to hear about Sean one more time...

"Hey, did I tell you what Sean said the other day?" That was the last straw. Drake shot up from his chair, mumbling something about getting coffee and made a run for it.

When he entered the coffee room Dee was pouring coffee for Ryo and himself.

"'Morning, Drake." Ryo greeted.

"Hey." Drake plopped down on a chair in the corner of the room. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"JJ chatting you up about Sean?" Dee asked, slightly amused.

"As usual." Drake groaned. Ryo smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm just happy he's not running around, pouncing me anymore." Dee said. Drake nodded in understanding.

It was true. JJ hadn't glomped Dee since he had started dating Sean. In fact, JJ had been a lot less touchy feely with people recently. Drake noted that JJ had been making much less physical contact with people lately. Drake mentally shrugged, writing it off to JJ maturing. As much as Drake refused to admit it, he missed those little hugs JJ would sometimes give him or how he would hang all over Drake. Drake had never really minded. That's just the way JJ was. Dee, on the other hand, found it a lot more intolerable. Though, JJ did always kick it up a notch for poor Dee.

"I'm glad JJ found someone. Sean seemed like a nice guy when we met him." Ryo spoke.

"He's not bad, I guess." Drake admitted, grudgingly. Dee raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, we've only really met him once, the time he picked up JJ from work." Drake defended his comment.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." Dee drawled jokingly. Drake paled. Was he jealous? Was he jealous of Sean for being the one to make JJ that happy, to occupy his thoughts and heart? Drake frowned. No, of course he wasn't jealous. JJ was his partner, he was just a little protective of the kid. That was all...right?

-------------------

"Hey, Sean." JJ said, entering his lover's apartment.

"Hi, JJ. How was your day?" Sean asked, walking over and encircling his arms around JJ's waist.

"Good. What about you?" JJ started nipping at his boyfriend's neck.

"Good now that you're here." He suddenly cringed. "But I have one hell of a headache. I've been working on my novel all afternoon. I don't think I'm going to make the deadline."

"I'll go make you some coffee, 'kay?" JJ left his lover's embrace to the kitchen. He started making the coffee. As he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard, one slipped from his grasp. It hit the floor with a loud 'crash'. JJ winced. He heard Sean's yelling from the other room and angry footsteps.

"What the hell, JJ?" He barely missed shards of ceramic as he entered the kitchen. "Oh, that's great. Gods, why the hell are you so clumsy? I told I have a headache, is it to much to ask for a little quiet?" Sean raged.

In his fury his hand whipped out and he slapped JJ hard across the cheek. JJ kept his head down. He felt tears stinging at his eyes.

Sean turned away and took a deep, claming breath. When he turned back he saw JJ standing in the middle of the pointy shards, head bowed in shame. Sean brought up a hand to rub his temple.

"Look, I'm sorry, JJ. You know how I get. I've just had a hard day. You know how that is." He explained. JJ nodded and forced a smile onto his lips.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for breaking the mug. I'll clean it up and bring you your coffee. Why don't you go back to the living room?" JJ suggested.

"You know I love you, right?" Sean asked hesitantly.

"Of course I know. I love you too." JJ spoke softly. With one last peck on JJ's cheek, Sean returned to the couch in the other room.

JJ watched his love's retreating back. He bent down to start picking up the sharp pieces. After throwing out a few pieces he raised his hand to his cheek, letting his fingers brush over the bruise forming on his fair skin.

JJ let a frown taint his lips. JJ thinks to himself, _'Okay, I know, I don't have the best relationship. Sean just looses his temper sometimes, bur every relationship has problems. And it's not like Sean would seriously hurt me. He loves me. The bruises are worth someone loving me.'_

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** You're going to start noticing an ongoing theme of coffee, I'm a big fan if you couldn't tell. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed. You made me get this chapter up even faster. Please continue to review. Bye for now!


	3. Too Close

**Stay With Me**

**- Too Close -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, mentions of violence and drugs, and abuse.

JJ shrugged off his coat and placed it over the back of his chair.

"Hey, JJ. You're late. You're lucky the chief didn't notice." Ted said, slapping JJ on the arm in a friendly manner. As light at the hit was, JJ still winced. He happened to have a rather painful bruise on that arm.

"Um, ya. I overslept." JJ said, mustering a small smile.

After Ted left, JJ rubbed his arm lightly. It was soar from last night. Sean was frustrated with his publisher and JJ had dinner ready late. It resulted in the light blue mark displayed on JJ's pale flesh. JJ had moved in with Sean a few weeks ago. JJ was excited to be able to be closer to his beloved, but was rewarded with more bruises and insults than before. JJ didn't mind, though. He knew Sean loved him. JJ was interrupted from his musings by his partner calling his name.

"'Morning Drake-sempai." JJ said cheerfully. He noticed Drake picking up his uniform jacket. "We got a call?" JJ asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, finally. Two dead teens. Looks like a drug deal gone bad. C'mon, I'll drive." Drake informed.

-------------------

"Two bullets to the chest." Drake put the cover back down over the victim. JJ made a face as he looked over the other dead body.

"A bullet to the side. Died of blood loss, probably slowly. Ugh, let's hope for his sake he passed out from pain early on." JJ grimaced. "Looks like he was packing." JJ pointed to the gun, still hanging limply in his hand.

"Maybe our two boys here decided they needed a hit real bad, but couldn't afford it. Thought they could just take it." Drake shook his head in pity. "They should know better. If they're going to hit up a dealer they should make sure he isn't armed first...or at least doesn't have a good shot." Drake added, looking at the bleeding whole in the teenager's side.

"We got a witness. It should make this go a lot faster." JJ said, referring to the rather large woman standing with some other officers. "She identified him as Laurence Thompson. He deals to all the junkies in the area. He's our friendly neighborhood crackhead. He lives with his wife in an apartment a block from here."

"Well, then, I guess we better go pay a visit to the Mrs." Drake uttered.

-------------------

_Knock! Knock!_

Drake and JJ stood outside Mrs. Thompson's apartment. The door creaked open slightly. A tiny woman with nervous, beady eyes stood behind it, eyeing them cautiously.

"Mrs. Thompson?" JJ asked.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"We're with the NYPD. We would like to ask you some questions about your husband." Drake spoke. The woman paled immediately.

"A-alright." She opened the door and led them in. The apartment was cramped and dirty. Mrs. Thompson was very on edge and shifty. Dark marks were visible going under the sleeves of her t-shirt. _'Great,_' JJ thought, _'he's a wife beater too'_.

"What do you need to know?" She asked.

JJ and Drake both knew that she had some information (that she probably wasn't willing to give). She hadn't asked if her husband was alright. She didn't seem surprised when they asked to question her.

"We were wondering if you knew where your husband, Laurence, is?" The woman wouldn't make eye contact with either of the men.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know where he is." She said unsteadily. She brought her finger and rubbed at her nose slightly. JJ sighed. That was an obvious sign when someone was lying.(**1**)

JJ gave Drake a look. Drake nodded in response.

"Mrs. Thompson, would you please come down to the station with us?" Drake demanded, rather than asked. The woman nodded weakly.

-------------------

Mrs. Thompson sat in the interrogation room, fiddling with her hands. Dee, Ryo, JJ, and Drake stood outside, watching her and discussing the case. Since things weren't very busy around the station right now Dee and Ryo were also assigned to the case.

"She knows where he is." Ryo stated.

"Obviously." Drake replied.

"She won't tell us. She's scared." JJ said.

"Of what?" Ryo asked.

"It pretty clear her husband beats her. She probably doesn't want to make him mad. Plus, she is, most likely, in love with him and doesn't want to give him away." JJ informed his colleges. Ryo was slightly shocked. Dee sighed, running a hand through his silky hair.

"Well, we better get in there. She can't hold out forever." Dee said, hoping to God that she couldn't. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

Mrs. Thompson looked up at the sound of the door opening. JJ and Dee walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson. We have some more questions for you." JJ greeted.

"Actually, we only have one." Dee said. "Where's your husband?"

"I told you, I don't know." The woman answered quietly.

"And we know your lying." Dee said.

"P-please, I really don't know." She said. Dee was growing more and more impatient and irritated.

"He just murdered two boys, it is very important that we find him." Dee shot back.

"Please, I don't-" Mrs. Thompson started only to be cut off by Dee.

"Bullshit! You know exactly where he is. He was seen in you area after the murder. I bet he went to see you, right? Maybe give you that bruise." Dee added in a low voice. JJ didn't like where this was going. "Why are you protecting him? It's obvious he hurts you! Only a masochist would stay with someone like that!"

With that, the woman broke out into tears. Before Dee could even react a fist knocked into his face, sending him stumbling back. Dee's eyes were wide as he looked back at the angry face of JJ. On the other side of the one-way mirror, Drake and Ryo were staring at the scene with mouths hanging open.

"JJ-" Dee started, still in a state of shock.

"Can I speak to you in the hall for a moment Dee?" JJ asked in a disturbingly calm voice. Mrs. Thompson's sniffs and whimpers echoed through the now silent room. JJ and Dee went into the hall and closed the door.

By the time they were settled back in the hall, Dee had recovered from his shock.

"What the hell was that, JJ?!" Dee practically shouted.

"Me?! What the hell was up with you? What gives you the right to say who others should love?" JJ spat. Dee growled, but before he could respond JJ continued, "You were being cruel, Dee." The lack of 'sempai' at the end of Dee's name was noticed by all three in the hall.

"She was an idiot to protect him!" Dee defended. JJ had had enough. That comment sparked something in him. This whole conversation was hitting too close to home. Even though JJ knew, or _thought_, his situation was very different from the woman's.

"Can't you see she fucking loves him?!" JJ screamed. The whole office suddenly went silent. Everyone looked at the four officers arguing outside the interrogation room. Not only was JJ yelling, but he was swearing, and at Dee. Something was definitely wrong. JJ breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He felt every pair of eyes in the office on him and it was making him exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I'll handle the rest of the questioning." JJ mumbled as he reentered the room.

JJ took a seat across from Mrs. Thompson, who had stopped crying. The only evidence was her puffy, red eyes and tear tracks going down her cheeks. He offered her a small smile.

"I'm sorry about officer Laytner." JJ spoke gently, soothingly.

"Mrs. Thompson, I know that you love your husband, but we really need to know where he is. Think of those two young boys he killed and their families." He could see something flash in her eyes. She was starting to wear down. "I understand. I know that you want to protect him, but what if he kills someone else? Can you live with that guilt?"

Finally, she snapped back, "How can you possibly understand?!"

"I do understand. I'm sure that you love him and don't want him to suffer, but would suffer anything for him." JJ said, implying the bruise. Mrs. Thompson stared into JJ's eyes for a long while. A silent understanding passed between them.

"He didn't mean to kill them. They pulled a gun on him first. He went to his sister's. I could give you the directions."

On the other side of the one-way mirror, Ryo and Dee stood in shock at the scene. It took only a few moments for JJ to get the desired information out of her. How did he do it? Drake was more suspicious than shocked. How did JJ "understand" her situation? Drake's eyes narrowed. Had someone hurt JJ? Was someone _still_ hurting JJ?

**To Be Continued**

**1:** My friend, whose father is a police officer, did a speech on how cops know when suspects are lying. Rubbing your noise with you finger (which is hard to describe ; but I'm sure you know what I'm talking about) is one of those signs.

**Author's Note:** I hope I didn't make Dee seem too mean. ; Thanks so much to all my reviewers so far. You're all very encouraging, I appreciate it! I reposted it, hopefully corrected most of the errors. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes (that was pathetic, even for me).


	4. Painful Truths Revealed

**Stay With Me**

**- Painful Truths Revealed -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, and graphic abuse.

"Hey, Samantha. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Drake asked his coworker. Samantha, one of the station's secretaries, excused herself from her conversation with Ted.

"What's up, Drake?" The woman inquired. Drake wrung his hands nervously.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I need a background check on this guy, but it has to be kept on the down-low." Drake spoke quietly. She nodded in understanding.

Samantha walked over to her desk and took a seat in front of the computer. Drake took that as her acceptance and pulled up a chair next to her.

"I need some information on a guy named Sean Trenton." Drake said. Samantha started at that.

"I think I may know him. My sister went out with a guy going by that name a while back. He was a possessive jerk. I'm glad my sister got out of there before he got violent." She said with a hint of disgust. Drake got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The secretary's comments just fueled his suspicions.

"Okay, thanks, Sam. Could you still run the background check? I want to see if he has a record." Drake stood up after receiving a smile and affirming nod from Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam, really. And don't tell anyone, especially JJ." The secretary looked at him oddly, but didn't ask or object.

-------------------

It was early Thursday morning and JJ hadn't arrived yet. Drake felt a little anxious. JJ wasn't early that often, but Drake had a bad feeling today. When he saw the familiar mop of lavender hair enter he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. JJ came closer to their desk, but kept his head bowed slightly. Drake raised an eyebrow. JJ took a seat and shook off his coat. When he raised his head Drake gasped. There was a furious bruise just under JJ's left eyes and his lip was swollen and split.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to you?" Drake managed. JJ winced at Drake's words.

"I got beat up by some mugger on my way to work." He mumbled. Drake looked at him incredulous. There were some flaws in JJ's story. First, he still had his expensive watch around his left wrist and Drake could see JJ's wallet sticking out of his coat pocket. The other problem was Sean always drove JJ to work. Not to mention, JJ knew how to handle himself. It wouldn't be that easy for one mugger to jump him.

"Sure." Drake sighed. "Your lip is still bleeding. C'mon, let's get you fixed up."

JJ followed Drake into the break room like a lost puppy. Drake went over to the freezer, pulled out some ice and wrapped a cloth around it. He gave it to JJ to hold on his cheek. Drake then proceeded to wet another cloth with warm water and dabbed at JJ's lip. JJ sat on a chair silently for the whole time, never making eye contact with his partner.

"Now, are ya gonna tell me what really happened?" Drake asked gently. JJ narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? I told you what happened. Some thug beat me up." JJ crossed his arms defensively.

"Then why didn't they steal your watch or wallet? And doesn't Sean drive you? When have you ever walked?" Drake copied his partner's gestures.

JJ's jaw clenched and he looked like he was about to yell a comeback when he closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He brought his hand to massage his forehead, as if he had a headache, which he in fact did.

"It's nothing." Was the muffled reply from behind his hand.

"Was it Sean?" Drake was blunt, went right to the point.

"What the hell do you mean by that? How dare you accuse Sean of anything? That's none of your fucking business." JJ spat. He was becoming extremely defensive. Drake was about to respond when JJ got up abruptly and left the room.

JJ spent the rest of the day avoiding Drake. Ryo and Dee had arrested Thompson the day before and were questioning him today. Drake eventually gave up trying to get JJ to talk to him and helped with the interrogation.

-------------------

"C'mon, please, talk to me JJ. I'm dieing here." Drake pleaded with his stubborn coworker. JJ just turned the corner and maneuvered through the crowd of officers headed to a meeting, to get away from Drake. Drake kicked the wall, angry at another failed attempt. Ryo and Dee had watched the little scene with worry and amusement respectively.

"Wadja do to piss off the kid?" Dee questioned.

"I said something I shouldn't have." Drake grumbled.

"Is everything okay?"

Drake hesitated. He considered telling them about his suspicions, but he didn't want to embarrass JJ. Plus, there was always a chance he wasn't right about Sean being an abusive asshole. "Yeah. Everything is fine."

-------------------

It was almost time to leave Drake finally caught JJ. He grabbed his arm before the boy could get away.

"JJ, please. I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was way out of line." A scowl was placed firmly on JJ's face. "I was just really worried about you."

At the last comment JJ's eyes softened and slumped slightly. "I know. I accept your apology. Now, let's just forget this ever happened."

Drake nodded, even though his mind was screaming in protest, _'No! Don't forget! He's hiding something. Sean is dangerous. Call him on it! Do something!' _

"How about I take you out for some sweets to apologize?" Drake laughed when JJ's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really, sempai?" JJ was clearly excited. Drake just smiled at the lavender-haired man.

"C'mon, let's go."

The two officers went to a little coffee shop around the corner from the precinct. After JJ stayed glued to the case displaying all the sweets for about ten minutes, Drake ordered and managed to drag JJ to a table near the window.

"Thanks for the treats, Drake-sempai." Drake nodded in turn.

The two proceeded to chat happily, joking around and having an enjoyable time. They were so engrossed in their conversation neither noticed a man walking by the shop, look through the front window and glare at them.

It was getting dark out. JJ didn't notice, though. He was having too much fun. JJ hadn't gotten together with the 'guys' in a while. Sean always wanted him to come right home after work to spend time with him. JJ usually didn't mind. He liked to spend time with his lover, but he was starting to miss the guys, especially his partner. It's odd, he thought, he missed his time with Drake more than his time with Dee.

"Earth to JJ." Drake snapped his fingers in his partners face, successfully drawing him out of his trance.

"Ah, sorry, Drake-sempai. I was just thinking of how nice it was to spend time with you." JJ smiled affectionately. Drake held back a blush. JJ's words gave him a warm feeling and something leapt in his stomach.

"Well, it's getting late. We should be heading out." Drake said. JJ agreed.

"Yeah. I told Sean I'd be home a while ago. I don't want him to worry." JJ said. He was starting to feel nervous as he just realized how late it actually was. Sean would be mad. "Thank you for the treats. See you tomorrow, sempai."

Drake frowned slightly at the mention of Sean. He forced a smile and waved goodbye to the other officer.

-------------------

JJ reached his home a short while later. The whole way home he was thinking how happy he was spending time with Drake. Drake made him happy. He started at the discovery, but shook his head. Of course Drake made him happy, they were friends. It's normal to enjoy spending time with you friends.

Upon opening the door JJ was greeted with an eerie silence. He was late and he knew Sean would be mad. The fact that Sean wasn't already at the door yelling at him was somewhat unsettling. Not that he was complaining. JJ walked down the hall to the room he shared with his lover.

"I s-shee yur finly home." Sean slurred.

'_Oh crap, he's drunk,'_ JJ thought to himself. JJ had only seen Sean drunk a few times and they were not pleasant experiences.

"I saw -hic- you wit dat g-guy. You been fuckin' 'im behind m-ma -hic- back?" Sean was very angry. _'I should tread carefully,'_ JJ noted.

"N-no, Sean. It's not like that with me and Drake." JJ defended himself timidly. Sean started advancing on him and JJ backed up until he hit the wall.

"Dun lie ta me, slut." Sean growled and grabbed a fist full or JJ's hair. He yanked him down to his knees. "Yur mine! Y'ear me? Mine!"

JJ whimpered slightly. "Y-yes. I'm yours. Please, Sean. You know Drake is just my partner nothing more." JJ pleaded. _'But I wish he **was** more.'_ JJ added silently, shocking himself when he realized his silent statement was true. JJ knew he had always been attracted to his partner, but even he wasn't desperate enough to go after someone he knew was straight.

JJ was ripped away from his thoughts when he is thrown backwards. His head snapped back and hit the ledge of the side table with a painful thud. JJ let a small cry escape. His senses were jumbled for a moment. The next thing he knew, Sean was dragging him up by his hair and slamming punch after punch unto his face.

JJ tried hard to bite back his cries and pleas as Sean threw an empty beer bottle at him. The lavender-haired man covered his head with both arms. Since Sean was so drunk, his aim was pretty poor and the bottle smashed into the night table and shattered right above JJ's protected head. Pieces of glass scattered into his hair and some got lodged into his arms, but he didn't notice. JJ was too busy staring at Sean in fear and disbelief as his boyfriend picked up a lamp and held it as if to strike. JJ struggled to stand and managed a half kneeling half standing position as Sean hit him in the side of the head with the rather heavy object. With a yelp JJ fell back, glass jamming itself into his arms and back.

The room was quiet except for the heavy breathing of Sean and JJ's rasping breaths. Sean looked at his fallen, bleeding lover in disgust and started to leave the room.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Be sure to have this place cleaned up." Sean grumbled.

JJ didn't respond. He lay on the floor silently staring up at the ceiling. He hurt. He hurt a lot. He felt a warm wetness trailing down his face and neck. His first thought was that is must be blood, but he then realized it was tears. He was crying. Trying to move as little as possible JJ used his hand to blindly feel around the floor, looking for his cell phone, whish had been flung out of his pocket at some point. His hand finally came in contact with a cool object and he weakly held it before his face. He tried to lift his other arm to dial, but a sharp pain jolted through the joint. He used his one hand to clumsily press a few buttons. The phone automatically speed-dialed the chosen number.

"Hello?" A man's voice came from the other end. JJ smiled slightly. Just hearing the voice was comforting. "Hello? Anyone there?" It came again.

"Hey." JJ's voice was weak, drained, and obviously pained.

"JJ? Are you okay? What's wrong?" The voice was anxious.

"It hurts." JJ let out a sob.

"JJ? What hurts? What happened? Where are you?" The man asked, panicking.

"I'm sorry." JJ's voice was but a whisper now.

"Shh. It'll be okay. Where are you?" The voice soothed.

"At home. Please, it hurts, Drake." JJ whimpered.

On the other line Drake was in a state of panic. He would be hyperventilating by now if he didn't have to sooth a distressed JJ.

"I'm comin' over, okay? Just hang on." Drake received no answer. "JJ?" Still nothing. "JJ! Shit!"

Drake shut the cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He ran down the apartment stairs to his car and hopped in. As he sped through the busy streets, Drake dialed Dee's number.

"Hey, talk to me." Dee's voice was cheerful.

"Dee, I think JJ's hurt. He called me and sounded really bad. I think he passed out. I'm headed over to his house. You think you could call an ambulance and meet us there?"

"Shit, ya, man. I'll bring Ryo too." With that Dee hung up and Drake pressed the gas down even more.

"JJ, don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare." Drake said to himself.

-------------------

Drake reached JJ's apartment at record time. He dashed up the stairs to JJ's apartment. He knocked on the door. When he got no answer he tried the door and found it was unlocked. Drake rushed in and checked each room quickly. He finally came to the bedroom.

Drake was not expecting the sight before him when he opened the bedroom door. JJ was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Broken glass and blood, his blood, was surrounding him. JJ's left wrist was twisted an odd way and he had bruises covering his pale body. Drake thought he was going to be sick looking at the broken form of his partner.

"Oh gods, JJ." Drake gasped. He kneeled next to the beaten man and was surprised when his eyes fluttered open.

"Drake. You came." JJ murmured.

"Of course." Drake said shakily. When JJ tried to move he winced and groaned. "Hey, don't try to move, okay? I called Dee and he said he'd call an ambulance. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"I'm sorry." JJ spoke softly. Drake was shocked.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Dragging you out here. Making you worry." Drake stared at his partner incredulously. JJ was lying half dead on the floor and he was sorry for bothering Drake? Drake shook his head.

"No, no, shhh. Hey, it's no problem. You're worth it." Drake was on the verge of tears.

Just then, Ryo and Dee came barging into the apartment. They entered the room and froze immediately. JJ didn't really seem to notice them. His eyes began to slip shut once more.

"I'm sleepy, sempai. I'm gonna take a nap now." JJ mumbled almost inaudibly.

"No, JJ. Stay awake. You may have a concussion. Don't go to sleep. Stay with me. Look at me JJ." Drake said firmly. He took JJ's right hand into his. Drake hated seeing JJ like this. "Why didn't you leave him? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Drake asked dejectedly. Drake couldn't help the tears now.

Ryo emitted a strangled cry and stumbled back as if struck. Dee's eyes widened even further. He shook his head in denial. Even if they saw they scene before them they hadn't registered who had done that to JJ.

"'Cause he loved me." JJ said as he passed into blissful unconsciousness at last.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Here's one of my longer chapters. What did y'all think? I had a hard time writing the ending, mainly because it was really sad. But don't worry, things will get for JJ...eventually.


	5. Scars of Yesterday, Tears of Today

**Stay With Me **

**- Scars of Yesterday, Tears of Today -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, and abuse.

A tingling sensation flowed through his body. He was numb. A moan escaped his mouth and his eyes opened slightly.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm Dr. Brenton. You're in the hospital. How do you feel?" JJ looked at the kindly man in front of him.

" 'm fine." JJ slurred sleepily. "Actually, I can't really feel anything."

"That would be the pain medication kicking in. You have two severely bruised ribs, multiple lacerations on your arms, backing, and chest. You'll probably have quite a headache for a while. You hit the back of you head quite hard, but the most dangerous wound was the bump to the side of your head. It sent you into a coma." Seeing the panicked look on JJ's face, he quickly continued, "Don't worry. You were only out for two days."

JJ took a moment to process this. He looked down at his arm, which had an IV sticking out. He could see white bandages, which were barely a contrast to his pallid skin. Sean had hurt him, _really_ hurt him, this time. And then…and then what? JJ couldn't remember.

"What happened? I can't remember."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's probably because of your concussion. You were brought in by an ambulance the other night. Three men followed them here and they say they are you coworkers. There names…hmm…Dee, Randy, and Deacon or Drew or something…"

"Drake-sempai…" JJ whispered quietly, more to himself than the doctor.

"Oh yes, Drake. That was his name. Anyway, they've been quite worried about you. I'll go tell them you're awake."

The middle-aged man left JJ before he even had the chance to protest. JJ sighed. He didn't want to see anybody right now, especially not Drake or the others. How pathetic they must find him. He was a police officer, a _male _police officer, and he couldn't even protect himself. JJ's frown deepened when he remembered Drake questioning him about his bruises, asking if it was Sean who caused them. He had denied it, and even yelled at Drake.

'_Drake-sempai must hate me. I lied to him. You're never supposed to lie to your partner. I lied flat out, right to his face, and even got mad at him for accusing Sean.'_ JJ thought miserably.

-------------------

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Drake accented each thought with banging his head against the pop machine he had waged war with. A string of curses flew out of Dee's mouth and his glare hadn't left the poor plant he had chosen as his outlet of anger. Ryo sat with his head in his hands. Dee's reassuring arm around his shoulders was probably the only thing keeping Ryo together. It was probably the only thing keeping Dee together, too.

"You're going to be the one with a concussion if you keep that up." Dee finally said.

"I deserve it." Drake mumbled to himself, but Dee caught it.

"No, you don't. Don't say shit like that." Dee growled.

"Well JJ sure as hell doesn't deserve to be in here!" Drake snarled. He knew Dee was only trying to help, but Drake needed something to take out his anger on, and Dee was, well, there. And as much as Drake was ashamed to admit it, he was angry with Dee. Dee was the one who had always shot JJ down harshly. He rejected him without taking his feelings into account constantly. JJ is a sensitive person and Dee knew that.

Dee looked down at the floor. Drake sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I'm just really worried about my partner." Drake said. If there was one person Drake was even more angry with than Dee, it was himself. Drake was absolutely furious with himself.

"I know. We all are." Dee said, allowing the pain to seep into his voice.

After a few moments of silence, Ryo spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. "He's not going to be okay." Dee started in surprise and Drake's eyes widened. Dee bowed his head and brought Ryo closer to him. Drake squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto the edge of the vending machine. No, JJ would not be 'okay', and they all knew it.

Their angsting was interrupted when JJ's doctor entered the waiting room.

"Your friend is awake. You may see him now, if you like, but only one at a time. It would not be wise to overwhelm him." All the men nodded solemnly.

"You go, Drake. He's your partner." Ryo said softly. Drake nodded. He didn't need anymore encouragement.

Drake followed the doctor to JJ's room. Drake stood in front of the door for a few minutes, refusing to move, too scared to even touch the door handle. The funny thing was, he didn't even know what he was scared of. Drake finally realized standing out there was totally pointless, took a deep, and pushed the door open.

His heart almost broke in two when he entered the hospital room. There was_ his_ partner, _his_ JJ, lying in a bed in a stuffy hospital room. Blankets pooled around his slender body, bruises coloring his delicate skin. An IV stuck out of his arm and his hair fell limp around his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat. There was no teasing smile on that bright face. JJ's eyes were what upset Drake the most. They were empty, so very empty. Drake clenched his jaw. How could anyone do this to another human being? How could anyone to someone as wonderful as JJ?

Drake struggled and found his voice. "Hey." Drake cursed himself for how shaky his voice sounded.

"Hey," was the quiet reply.

Silence engulfed the room. Drake found it odd. Usually, if JJ was in the room he would be incessantly chatting away. Silence was something Drake had never associated with JJ, especially not this kind of silence, this _dead _silence.

JJ's face was turned away from Drake, his blank gaze focused somewhere on the wall.

"I'm sorry." Drake suddenly blurted. JJ looked at Drake, surprised.

"I-I should've acted on my instinct. I suspected something was happening, but I didn't do anything, and I let it get this bad." Drake finished in a hushed tone.

"It's not your fault, sempai. Please don't blame yourself." JJ comforted.

"But-"

"I asked for it." JJ interrupted. Drake looked at him in shock. "I stayed because Sean loves me. I deserved what I got."

Drake stared at JJ in horror. "No! Just because you want love doesn't mean you should be punished." Drake choked back a sob. _'What did that bastard do to you, JJ?'_ Drake thought to himself.

"He didn't love you, JJ. If you were with me I would show you my love with kisses not fists." JJ gave Drake a slightly surprised and confused look.

"You deserve better." As JJ started to shake his head 'no', Drake placed a hand on JJ's tender cheek. "You _do_ deserve better. _So_ much better. If you were with me I would never hurt you." Drake whispered, never breaking eye contact with his partner.

An awkward silence was shared.

After a while JJ asked, "What's going to happen to Sean?"

"Don't worry, we're going to arrest him." Drake tried to reassure.

"No." JJ stated firmly.

Drake bit his tongue, so as not to yell at JJ. Why was he sticking up for that asshole? Sean sent him to the hospital, why would he still want to protect him?

"He hurt you, JJ." Drake's tone was aggravated.

"He didn't mean to." JJ spoke meekly, even though he knew Sean had, in fact, meant to.

"How can you say that? You were crumpled on the floor in a bloody pile when I found you! He's going to do it again. You know that." Drake sighed when he got no reply. A hush once again befell the room. Minutes passed by, but neither moved. JJ was staring at the hospital blanket and Drake was examining every inch of his partner's face. He memorized every bruise and silently promised JJ that for every bruise he had Sean would receive double that.

"You're hand is warm, Drake-sempai." Drake visibly jerked at JJ's voice. It wasn't until then, that Drake realized he had never let go of JJ's face. He mentally cursed himself for acting so foolishly and slowly pulled his hand away. Drake noticed JJ's almost-closed eyes and realized JJ was half-asleep.

"We'll talk later. Get some rest." Drake mustered the best grin he could, which came out as an unsteady half-smile.

Drake failed to hear the soft plea JJ had unconsciously called out as he left the room. "Please, don't leave me."

-------------------

Drake walked back to the waiting room to update his two colleagues. They stood up at his arrival.

"He fell asleep." Ryo nodded in turn.

"Is he okay?" Dee asked, uncharacteristically anxious.

"He's…he's really messed up. Sean screwed with his mind. He got JJ thinking it's all his fault this happened. That it was the price for being loved." Drake growled. Dee grit his teeth and Ryo's hands clenched into fists.

'Let's go find that bastard and lock is sorry as up!" Dee yelled as he started to head for the door. Drake grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"No. JJ said he didn't want us to arrest him." Ryo and Dee looked at their fellow officer in disbelief.

"Why not?" Ryo asked angrily.

"He's not thinking straight. I don't think it'd be wise to upset him right now."

Dee and Ryo nod grudgingly in understanding.

"It's just not fair. Why the hell would someone do this to him?" Dee rumbled.

"The real question is how could none of us notice?" Ryo added quietly. Silence followed as all three men reflected on their neglect of their younger friend.

"I have something I gotta check out. I'll be back soon." With that, Drake left the two male cops to his car.

-------------------

Drake, after breaking a few speeding laws along the way, made it to JJ's apartment in no time at all. He charged up to JJ's apartment and banged on the door.

The door creaked open and a very pissed off looking man stood in the doorway.

"What the hell do you w-" Sean was cut off when Drake slammed him into the wall.

"I need to have a little _chat _with you, Sean." Drake spit, shoving Sean into the apartment and stepping in behind him. Sean looks up at the officer with fearful eyes. Drake smirked. '_Good. He should be scared.'_

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews. Sorry this chapter took a while to get up. School's a bitch. Plus, I'm working on opening an anime business.:) Anyhoo, please continue to read and review. Thanks a bunch!

**DragQueenLover-** Umm…violent. oo I'll have to be sure to make things better for JJ, if only to avoid getting my ass kicked by you…


	6. Smile Again

**Stay With Me **

**- Smile Again -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, slight violence, and mentions of past abuse.

"Stay away from JJ." Drake boomed. Getting over his initial fear, Sean sneered.

"JJ is mine to do with what I wish. Why should I do anything you say?" Sean smirked. Drake growled and decked him.

"JJ is not and never was yours. You have to right to hurt him like you have been. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you for what you've done to him. There's no way in hell any of JJ's other friends or I will let you within a hundred feet of him. I will protect him from you!"

"You've been doing such a good job of protecting him thus far, haven't you?" Sean drawled sarcastically. Drake's eyes widened and he glowered at the man in front of him in a mixture of anger, shame, and regret. Drake couldn't take looking at that smug face for another second. He roughly pushed Sean, who fell to the floor.

Punches and kicks rained down on the sniveling man on the floor. Sean's shaky hands were lifted in a weak attempt to protect his face.

"P-please, stop this." He pleaded.

Drake looked at the pathetic sight in disgust. He knelt down and pulled up Sean's head by his hair, so they were face to face. Sean was actually asking him to stop? What nerve this monster had.

"Did JJ ask you to stop? Did he _beg_ you to stop? And did you ever stop?" Drake spat out the question, already knowing the answer. Sean let out a whimper. Drake scowled and stood up. "But I'm not like you. I will stop. I won't lower myself to the level of scum like you."

Sean let out a breath of relief and uncurled slightly.

"Stay away from JJ." Drake repeated his earlier statement. Sean narrowed his eyes at Drake. The two both glared at each other for some time until Sean's spiteful voice spoke up.

"Fine, I'll leave your little slut alone."

Drake growled, but held himself back from ripping Sean's throat out.

"If you _ever _go near him again, so help me God," Drake paused and dropped to Sean's side again and whispered into his ear, "I will do everything in my power to make you wish you were dead. What you did to JJ will seem like nothing compared to what I do to you." With that Drake got up and left the apartment to go back to the hospital.

After the door closed Sean continued to glare at it, as if the door was Drake himself.

"I will get back what is mine." Sean's promise echoed through the quiet apartment.

-------------------

Drake returned to the hospital in time to see Dee finish talking to the doctor.

"What did he say?" Drake asked.

"JJ will be released soon." The other officer answered. "How'd it go?"

Drake shrugged noncommittally in reply. To be honest, he was partly scared he was going to find himself being sued for assault. But another part of him knew that if Sean did that, then his abusive ways would be made known and he could get in just as much trouble as Drake, if not more.

"Is JJ still up?" Drake changed the subject.

"Yeah. Ryo's with him, but he won't talk to or look at either or us." Dee sighed. Drake nodded in acknowledgement.

Drake knocked and entered JJ's hospital room. His young partner was lying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ryo looked up at the new occupant in the room. Seeing the look in Drake's eyes, Ryo left him alone with his partner.

"Hey, JJ." Drake got no response, though he didn't expect one. "I went to your apartment." JJ's head snapped to face Drake. "To picked up some clothes for you." Drake added hurriedly. "JJ…Sean was gone. He must have returned after we took you to the hospital and left shortly after. I'm sorry."

JJ looked stricken. Drake hated himself for causing his partner more pain and felt awfully guilty, but knew he did the right thing in keeping Sean away from JJ.

"I know you probably don't want to go back there without him. You can stay with me if you want?" Silence. He could see the conflicting emotions on JJ's face. "I would really like that." Drake added softly, taking JJ's limp hand into his.

Thoughts shot through JJ's head at a hundred miles per minute. Sean had left him? But what had he done wrong? He shouldn't have called Drake. Sean had already thought he was cheating on him with the other officer. And why would Drake want JJ to live with him? He couldn't, he would be too much of a bother to his sempai. Did the others think of him as weak and pathetic as he felt? He needed his lover. He needed Sean. He needed to feel wanted. He needed to be loved…But had Sean ever really loved him?

"JJ?" Drake's voice interrupted his musings.

"Okay, Drake-sempai. I appreciate you offering me a place to stay. Thank you for that…and for before." JJ said quietly, referring to when Drake had brought him to the hospital.

-------------------

For the next few days JJ rarely spoke and a sad, lost look always adorned his face. It was finally time for JJ to leave the hospital. Drake, Dee, and Ryo had all gathered there. The three officers had already moved JJ's belongings to Drake's place. Drake was pleased to find Sean's stuff gone when he had returned, proving that Sean really had left. Even though all three were glad that JJ could finally leave the hospital, they were disheartened that JJ had yet to smile since he was brought to the hospital. JJ had requested that the others tell the chief that he was on sick leave and would return shortly. Drake, after talking with Ryo and Dee, decided too take a few days off work under the pretenses of going on vacation. They had reluctantly admitted that they were afraid that JJ may do something stupid. While Drake refused to believe that JJ would try to kill himself, he was worried that his lavender-haired partner would go looking for his missing lover. Drake recalled the conversation he had had with Dee and Ryo the day before.

_**Flashback**_

"JJ would not kill himself! He's not like that. I know him." Drake insisted fervently.

"I think this last week has proven that we don't know JJ as well as we thought we did." Dee shot back. Drake shut up quickly. The statement was bluntly painful, but true.

"Sometimes abuse victims bring pain to themselves afterwards because they are used to it and think they deserve it." Ryo added softly.

"JJ would not hurt himself!" Drake denied. "I know he wouldn't do something like that, but I'll take a couple days off to watch him, anyway."

_**End Flashback**_

Drake frowned at the memory.

"Hey, JJ. Dee and I gotta get back to work soon, but we just wanted to stop by and say hi. You have our numbers if you need anything. Feel free to call anytime." Ryo said.

JJ nodded silently.

"C'mon, JJ. We can pick up some pastries on the way home. I know this awesome bakery just by my place." Drake tried to coax a reaction with JJ's weakness for sugar. He was answered with another nod. Drake sighed at his failed attempt.

-------------------

JJ had spent the rest of the day in his new room. Drake brought him his meals, but decided to give JJ space and busied himself with paperwork he had brought home to work on. Before Drake knew it, it was almost midnight and he decided to hit the sack. After saying goodnight to JJ and receiving a quiet acknowledgement, he headed to his room. It was two o'clock in the morning when Drake woke up. As he lay in bed, trying to fall back asleep he heard muffled noises coming from JJ's room. He walked to the next room and gently knocked on the door. The noises stopped suddenly. Drake frowned.

"JJ?" He called softly. There was no answer. A panic filled moment followed. What if Sean had found them and came to get JJ? Drake opened the door, which JJ had left unlocked. Drake walked in to see the light-haired man sitting on the bed, blankets pulled up around him. JJ was furiously wiping away tears and his hands were still shaking. Drake didn't move, not knowing what to do. In all the time JJ had been at the hospital he hadn't cried. He would stare blankly, never showing much emotion. All Drake had wanted was for his partner to show any emotion, scream or cry, but now that he was, Drake didn't know what to do.

JJ finally gave up trying to keep the tears at bay and let them fall. Crystalline crops ran down his cheeks, dampening the surrounding blanket. JJ looked up at his partner and with a quivering voice, asked the one question that had been plaguing him, "What did I do so wrong to make Sean leave?"

Drake felt a stab of pain in his heart. Seeing JJ in such pain fought away any doubts Drake had of what to do. He rushed to JJ's side and took him into his arms.

"Gods, JJ, it's not your fault. None of this was your fault. I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening sooner. I'm sorry you suffered. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry." Drake rubbed JJ's back gently and spoke in soothing tones. JJ buried his head in Drake's shoulder and continued to cry. The two friends stayed like that for a while, until they both drifted off to sleep, JJ still cuddled in Drake's protective embrace.

-------------------

As the weekend rolled around, things had not improved much with JJ. He was pretty much healed physically, but rarely spoke or smiled. It had been three days since the first night Drake comforted JJ's tears and JJ hadn't had any emotional outbursts since. Well, if he had, he never alerted Drake to them. Drake was distressed that JJ didn't seem to be improving. He missed his cheerful partner and was determined to get him back. Drake had seen an advertisement of a new amusement park opening up, just an hour away from where he lived. Drake remembered how JJ had once said that he loved fast rides, the lights, and sweets at amusement parks. As much as Drake hated crowds and roller coasters, it would be worth putting up with those small annoyances if it made JJ happy again.

"Hey, JJ, an amusement park opened up by here a little while back. Do you wanna go check it out today?"

JJ looked surprised. He did like rides and he loved cotton candy… "Sure, Drake-sempai. That'd be fun." JJ thought for a moment. "But don't you dislike crowds? I know you told me how whining kids annoy you. And aren't you terrified of roller coasters?"

Drake sputtered indignantly. "I am NOT _terrified_ of a ride. I just…dislike…them."

JJ raised an eyebrow. He remembered a certain outing he had had with Drake and some other friends. They had gone to a passing fair, which happened to have rides. After going on the roller coaster, Drake looked like he was going to pass out, not to mention the fact that his throat hurt from screaming for through the whole ride.

"Anyway, c'mon, you like that stuff right? Let's go." Drake mumbled, embarrassed.

JJ's eyes widened. He realized Drake was doing this for him, to make him happy. A tender smile flitted across his face. Drake was taken aback by it.

"Thank you, Drake." JJ said warmly.

"Uh, yeah, n-no problem. Well, let's go already, before it gets too late." Drake hurried out the door before JJ could see his blush. Drake thought to himself, _'Why the hell am I blushing? I've seen JJ smile plenty of times before. What the heck is going on with me?'_

-------------------

JJ and Drake were having a fun time at the amusement park. JJ took pity on Drake and only went on a few roller coasters. Drake was glad to see JJ openly smiling and enjoying himself. They were walking past an ice-cream stand when Drake stopped.

"How 'bout I go get us some ice-cream? You like chocolate fudge, right?" JJ nodded in response. Drake hurried off to buy their treats while JJ took a seat on the bench.

'_Drake-sempai is being really great. He bought me that stuffed animal I wanted and he's even buying me sweets. He's acting like we're on a date…'_ JJ blushed and looked confusedly at Drake, who was now heading towards him carrying two ice-cream cones.

Drake sat down and handed an ice-cream to the younger man next to him. He had caught JJ's look and was clueless as to what caused it. '_What? I just bought him ice-cream. Just like I bought him that toy and went on all the rides he suggested.' _Realization dawned on Drake. _'Oh my God! It seems like I'm taking him out on a friggin' date! Oh jeez…that's why he's lookin' at me like that.'_ Drake grabbed the rubber toy hammer he had won at a game and banged himself in the head. JJ looked at him, weirded out. Drake blinked in confusion and JJ burst out laughing. Drake smiled at seeing JJ laugh.

-------------------

The two officers arrived home just after eight o'clock.

'Thanks for taking me, Drake-sempai. It was fun and I don't think I'll ever forget the look on you face when that little girl attacked you." JJ giggled at the memory.

"You wouldn't laugh if it had happened to you. She was crazy! She friggin' bit me! I might have to get a rabies shot or sumtin' now. And she blames me for the whole thing! Why would I be trying to steal her balloon anyway? She just wanted a reason to attack." Drake pouted, which only made JJ laugh more.

Drake flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. JJ took a seat next to him and let his mind trail off as Drake flipped channels. As JJ thought about the events earlier that day he realized that he hadn't thought of Sean in all of that time. Drake made him happy and made him forget.

"Drake?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Drake looked at JJ questioningly, but the lavender-haired man just smiled and cuddled close to his sempai. Drake's eyes softened and he put his arm around his partner.

'_I feel safe in Drake's arms,' _JJ thought to himself, '_not like in Sean's.'_.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Well, happy belated Christmas and happy early New Year. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I appreciate that you're still sticking with this story. I have exams coming up (shudder) so I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully I can make time. Please continue to R&R!

**art chic:** Thanks for the review! I didn't mean to sound like I was trying to make cops look bad. I know they wouldn't do such foolish things as charging into an apartment and such, but Drake isn't acting as an officer. He's acting as a friend. They would have, also, probably arrested Sean, as you pointed out, but again, I wanted them to be acting more as JJ's friends as opposed to cops. Sorry that some of the events I wrote about were improbable, I just kinda need it to be that way for the plot to work out. I hope to hear from you again!


	7. Tell Me Your Secrets

**Stay With Me **

**-Tell Me Your Secrets-**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, slight violence (against a wall…), and mentions of past abuse.

JJ laid on his bed, staring listlessly at the white ceiling above. It had been a few weeks since he left the hospital. Drake had returned to work after staying home with JJ for a week. JJ figured Drake finally decided he wouldn't do anything stupid, so he was safe to go back to the precinct. JJ sighed. He couldn't really blame Drake for thinking that, but it still stung slightly. Drake knew JJ had strong feelings against suicide, especially after his cousin had killed herself.

JJ rolled over and stared at the wall against the bed. He traced imaginary circles on it with his fingertips. JJ was lost in confusion. He couldn't understand why Sean left him. '_I guess I just can't keep a guy around. My love life has never been all that impressive, it usually ends with a break up. Heck, Dee didn't even want me to begin with. What do I have to do to be able to keep someone that I love. Maybe Sean was right all those times when he said I didn't deserve it._' JJ frowned. '_But Drake says that's not true. He keeps telling me I deserved better than Sean and that I am worthy of love. Drake wouldn't lie to me, would he? But then why would he say that stuff? He's probably trying to make me feel better. I must have been a real burden to him lately_.'

JJ stood up and started pacing. He just keeps making himself feel worse and Drake has to suffer for it. Drake is the one that ends up wiping away his tears, whispering reassuring words, and JJ knows Drake is growing weary of it all. JJ started to get frustrated with his thoughts. '_Stop it with the self-pitying damn it!_' He thought furiously to himself. This wasn't him. Lying around moping and bitching to himself was not like JJ at all. But, lately, that's all he'd been doing. JJ stopped pacing in front of the bare wall opposite his bed.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore!" JJ cried and slammed his fist into the wall. Following his outburst silence overwhelmed the otherwise empty room. JJ stood in front of the defenseless wall, seething. "I don't want to feel weak! I'm _not_ weak!" With each sentence he punches the wall viciously. "I want control. I want control over the situation. I want control over my feelings. I want control over myself back…" JJ's voice started to fade at the last sentence. "…I want to be loved." With that last whispered line he slumps to the floor, staring dazedly at the dented wall, with smears of blood contrasting sharply against its whiteness.

-------------------

The bright lights of New York stood against the darkly painted sky. Sweeping buildings decorated each side of the street as Drake drove home that night. It had been a relatively slow day for him, spent mostly doing paperwork. Dee and Ryo had asked about JJ as usual and Drake told them he was doing better. As far as the rest of the office was concerned JJ was still on vacation, visiting his cousin in Toronto. Ryo, Dee, and Drake all felt it was a private matter and they should leave it up to JJ to choose who to tell.

Drake stopped at as the traffic lights changed to red. He was driving on pure autopilot, as his mind was elsewhere. Drake wasn't sure how he should act around JJ. He remembered a few nights ago when had waken JJ from a nightmare.

_**Flashback**_

"JJ! JJ, wake up!" Drake shook his flailing partner.

"S-sorry…didn't m-mean to…slipped…Sean…" JJ mumbled incoherently, still half asleep.

Drake frowned at JJ's words. He could guess what JJ had been dreaming about. His anger flared. How could that bastard do this to JJ? JJ seemed to wake up more fully and looked at Drake confusedly, pain still shining in his eyes. Drake couldn't help a growl from escaping. He should have killed Sean when he had the chance. He could feel a headache coming on. Drake lifted a hand to his temple. As Drake did so, JJ flinched away as if Drake was about to hit him.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Drake-sempai." JJ whispered, fear straining his voice.

Drake realized JJ had seen him angry and when he raised his hand, JJ instinctively thought it would be to strike him. JJ must of thought Drake was angry with him. Drake felt a sharp pain in his heart at the fact JJ thought he would him, thought he was anything like that bastard Sean.

_**End of Flashback**_

Things were awkward for a few days after that. Drake had pretty much been walking on eggshells ever since. Drake knew JJ had started to view his actions as pity and he realized the lavender-haired man was starting to feel angered by it. Though, Drake wasn't sure if JJ was angry with Drake for pitying him, or himself for appearing weak. Drake didn't pity JJ, though. He cared for him, worried about him, and felt sympathy for him. Drake would never pity JJ, he respected him too much to do so. **(1)**

-------------------

Back at the apartment JJ had tried to clean the wall, which only helped slightly. There was still a red-ish tinge around the cracked paint where his fists had smashed into moments ago. JJ felt awful. He had dirtied Drake's wall. Hell, he even dented it. After he had calmed down from his fit, JJ decided that he would stop acting so annoyingly depressed, especially around Drake. Maybe if he acted cheery, he would start to believe he was, himself.

JJ wandered out of his temporary bedroom and into the living room, waiting for Drake to arrive home. JJ spotted a tattered blue knit blanket sitting on the couch. He had asked Drake about it few days ago. Drake had blushed and explained he had had it since he was born. His mother had knit it for him and it was a sort of security blanket. Drake could never bring himself to get rid of it. JJ ran his fingers lightly along the soft material. Drake was his security blanket. His partner always brought JJ the comfort he needed. Not to mention, Drake was safe…and warm…and soft…whoa, JJ realized he was getting off track. He reminded himself Drake was his partner, his _straight _partner. The sound of the front door opening drew him from his thoughts.

"Welcome back, Drake-sempai!" JJ greeted cheerfully as he walked to the door.

"Hey, JJ. How was your day?" Drake asked, taking off his coat.

"Okay. Hey, Drake, I really wanna go back to work." JJ said quickly.

Drake stopped. JJ had brought this up so suddenly. As much as Drake didn't want his partner to return to work, his injuries were mostly healed and he didn't want to coddle JJ or treat him like a child.

"Um, okay. I'll tell the chief you'll be coming back the day after tomorrow, alright?" JJ nodded in turn. Silence reigned for a few tense moments, when JJ spoke once again all of the sudden.

"Did you tell anyone?" Drake looked at him in question.

"Tell anyone what?" Drake asked. JJ looked to the side and absently rubbed his left forearm. Drake had seen JJ do that before, whenever he thought of Sean. JJ would unconsciously rub the spot on his arm where there was a small scar left by his ex-lover. Drake realized that JJ meant to ask if he had told anyone at work about what happened to JJ. He knew, but waited for JJ to answer his earlier question. Drake wanted to hear his partner say it. He wanted to hear JJ admit what Sean had did.

JJ looked at the wall nervously. Neither of them had spoken of Sean since that first time.

"Have you told anyone about my _accident_?" JJ asked. Drake sighed sadly. He wished JJ would say the words, admit to himself that Sean had hurt him.

"No, I haven't told anyone. Neither have Dee or Ryo." Drake replied. JJ let out a relieved breath and smiled. Drake noticed JJ had stopped rubbing his arm and his eyes were automatically drawn to the hand once again. Now that he looked closely he realized there was blood and purplish blue bruises littering his knuckles.

"Jesus, man! What the hell happened?" Drake gasped. The younger man blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I got into a fight." Drake looked at the damaged hands again and raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" Drake asked.

"The wall." JJ replied easily. Drake's eyes bulged. He looked at the lavender haired man as if he was insane.

"What? Don't look at me like that." JJ huffed.

Drake shook his head exasperatedly. "Let me guess, the wall started the fight, right? Okay, c'mon, let's fix that up."

-------------------

Ring! Ring!

JJ opened his eyes slowly, sleep clouding his vision. He looked at the clock beside him. It was ten a.m. Drake would have already left for work. JJ rolled out of bed and staggered to the kitchen. On his way, he noticed the answering machine was flashing, signifying a message. JJ wondered if he should check it. After all, it could be from Drake. Shrugging, JJ picked up the phone, pushed a few buttons, and listened as the message played.

"Hey, Drake. It's Erin. I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date sometime? If ya do, give me a call, you already have my number. Bye for now."

JJ stared at the machine as if it were the devil itself. Date? Drake went out with this Erin guy? Drake went out with a _guy_? JJ backed away from the phone slowly. It couldn't be true. Drake wasn't gay. Erin could be a girl's name. Maybe she just had a very masculine voice, JJ tried to convince himself. Even JJ had a hard time believing Erin was a girl. He/she certainly sounded like a man. Even if Drake was gay, he would have told JJ, wouldn't he have? Drake never did say too much about his personal life. JJ decided he would just have to confront Drake that night. He will have to be very subtle…

-------------------

Drake trudged up to his apartment tiredly. It had been a long day. He spent half the afternoon chasing some teenager who robbed a convenient store around the city and much to his annoyance the little bugger was fast. He wanted to spend the rest of the night lounging in front of the television and sleeping. He opened the door and was greeted with the site of his partner standing there with his arms crossed. Before he could even say hello, JJ spoke.

"Drake, are you gay?" JJ seemed to have forgotten all about being subtle.

"Wha-how-who- wa?" Drake stuttered. "Where the hell did that come from?" He managed.

"I picked up a message from some Erin guy, who was asking you out." JJ said.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I swing both ways. I'm bi." Drake answered JJ's earlier question of his sexuality. JJ froze in surprise. He was half expecting Drake to have some reasonable excuse about Erin.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" JJ couldn't keep the hurt from his voice. Drake winced at JJ's sad tone.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I'm just not the type to discuss my personal life at work, plus it never really came up. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I'm bisexual, I just don't flaunt it like Dee." Drake explained.

The younger officer stood in silence, taking a moment to comprehend everything.

"Jeez. The precinct could have its own gay pride parade. Is everyone at the precinct interested in guys? It's just uncanny…" JJ mumbled to himself, but Drake caught it and laughed.

"So, we cool?" Drake asked. JJ nodded the affirmative. "Okay, well I'm starving, so how 'bout we go pick up some pizza?" The two went out to eat most nights, as neither of them were good in the kitchen. Though, JJ insisted he could cook, but Drake really didn't feel like another trip to the emergency room right then.

-------------------

Drake was suspicious. He had just arrived home with JJ. That day had been JJ's first day back at work. The two partners spent most of their day patrolling in the police car and didn't receive any serious calls. JJ acted normally and that meant cheerfully. But Drake thought JJ had acted excessively perky. It just seemed fake. Dee and Ryo didn't notice. They thought it was great JJ was putting the whole thing behind him. Maybe they did notice and just wanted things to be okay again so badly, that they ignored it in hopes that JJ would return to his happy self soon enough.

"JJ, can I talk to you?" Drake asked slowly, unsurely. He didn't want to start a fight between him and JJ or make things tense. He took a seat on the couch and the other officer followed suit.

"Sure, what's up Drake-sempai?" JJ asked innocently smiling.

"Are you alright?" The officer asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I am. Don't I seem fine?" The lavender haired man asked, faltering only slightly.

"Don't lie to me JJ. And, no, you don't seem fine to me. You did a total 180 with your moods and you're acting overly happy. It's an act." Drake bit his lip. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. JJ's smile had dropped and his eyes were clouding over. "You know, it's okay to be sad, to feel upset…to cry."

At hearing this JJ shook his head 'no' vigorously. "I'm not weak!" The younger insisted, more to himself than Drake, as tears pooled in his lovely eyes.

Seeing his distress, Drake pulled his partner into a tight hug. "You'll always have my shoulder to cry on, JJ." He whispered. JJ smiled as two tears fell.

They sat on the couch, wrapped in each others' arms, for a long time. Even though no other tears fell, neither wanted to move.

As JJ sat in Drake's warm embrace he thought to himself, '_Just once I'll pretend that the arms around me are of the one who loves me…that he loves me. Just this once._'

**To Be Continued **

**1)** I had recently been reading Shakespeare's Twelfth Night and the line, "'Tis a vulgar proof that very oft we pity enemies" came to mind. In the book, when Olivia said pity was a step closer to love, Viola spoke this line, which I thought kind of fit in this case.

**Author's Note:** Ugh…sap. Yes, I know, I ended with them hugging again. Next time I'll try to have a more creative chapter ending. Things are going to pick up again soon, don't you worry. My exams still aren't done and I wasn't planning on updating, but I really wanted that pocky (lol). Thanks to all who continue to review, I love you all to death. Please excuse any spelling errors, I didn't have time to go over it yet.

**Kaze Neko Youkai:** Thanks a bunch for the review and luck on exams. Believe me, I need all the luck I can get. :)


	8. Lie to Me

**Stay With Me **

**- Lie to Me -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, slight violence, and mentions of past abuse.

It had been just over two months since JJ first left the hospital. Things had returned to normal at work quickly and JJ didn't have to put up a happy front anymore. He truly was happy. JJ liked living with Drake and Drake, also, enjoyed having JJ as a roommate. Neither had even thought about the possibility of JJ finding a place of his own.

JJ and Drake had grown closer, which also benefited their partnership as officers. JJ relied on Drake's comfort when he was feeling low and drew strength and reassurance from him. Drake found JJ's smiles and companionship brightened his days, as clichéd as that sounded.

Drake made sure that he never made his partner feel like a burden and didn't baby him. JJ took the role of cleaning the apartment as Drake, who was usually very organized and tidy in the precinct, was somewhat messy at home.

Of course, the partners also had fun together. They found that they both like action movies and video games. The two officers spent hours sitting in front of a screen trying beat each other up, shoot each other down, or defeat each other in whatever way the game dictated. Though, JJ won at shooting games most of the time. That's not to say that Drake wasn't a good challenge. He had quick reflexes that at first caught the lavender-haired man by surprise (you would think JJ would have noticed his partner's reflexes sooner considering their job) and made for some interesting games.

As time went on the two men found themselves wanting to be partners in every sense of the word. Both had started to develop feelings for the other, but neither would admit to it. Drake didn't want to ruin their professional relationship and something always held JJ back. That something was Sean. Even though JJ had started to heal, finally beginning to believe that everything that had happened with Sean wasn't his fault and accept that Sean had hurt him, he still faced many times of doubt.

Things were definitely going well for the two officers, but Drake couldn't help being suspicious as to why Sean had never tried to contact JJ or returned. He figured the abusive writer was just a coward, but uneasiness still assaulted him now and then.

-

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow morning. See ya then!" Drake waved as he left the apartment.

"Bye, Drake!" JJ called.

Drake was going to visit his sister for the evening. He would return the next morning in time for work.

JJ took a seat on the couch and flipped through channels until he gave up and shut the television off. He was about to go make some popcorn when a knock sounded at the door. He walked over and opened it, ready to tell some door-to-door salesperson off. He froze when he saw who was standing before him.

Finding his voice at last he spoke, "Sean."

"Hey, JJ." Sean offered a half-smile. "Can I come in?"

JJ didn't move. He wanted to say no, to tell Sean to leave him alone, but at the same time he wanted know why Sean left before. He needed the closure. So, JJ made his decision and stepped to the side to let his ex-lover enter.

Sean wandered into the living room with JJ at his heals.

"It's been a while. How've you been?" Sean asked, managing to sound sincere.

"Look, let's just get to the point. What do you want?" JJ demanded.

Sean's eyes narrowed slightly and the smile left his face. "I want to know why you left."

JJ's eyes widened. "_You_ left _me_! Don't try to put this all on my shoulders!"

"You know I'd never leave you. I love you and I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong. You leave me to fuck him." He said referring to Drake.

JJ could see the familiar furious look taking over Sean.

"N-no. It's not like that. Drake and I aren't like that. And you're the one that left me!" JJ spoke firmly, no longer able to suppress his hurt.

"I didn't leave you! Your boyfriend," He spit the last word, "threatened me to stay away from you. I haven't been able to catch you alone until now."

"Drake? Drake told you to stay away from me? You _didn't_ leave me?" JJ couldn't help feeling happy. He was glad that he wasn't the one to drive his lover away. Still, JJ knew it was ultimately a good thing that he had gotten away from Sean, but he the betrayal he felt at Drake making that decision for him overwhelmed his common sense.

"I told you I would never let you go. You're mine, JJ. You had no right to go behind my back like that with your little partner." Sean's possessiveness and anger grew and he starting advancing on the other man.

JJ backed up. Soon, the familiar feel of a fist bashing into his cheek assaulted him.

JJ couldn't protect himself against Sean since he could never bring himself to hit him. It would be wrong to hit Sean. They were lovers…well, ex-lovers. Not that Sean ever seemed to care about that little fact. The lavender-haired man just wasn't able to raise a fist against someone he cared about this much. Sean was only doing this because he thought JJ was cheating. JJ convinced himself that he would have been just as angry in the other's position, if he thought Sean had cheated on him.

"Sean, stop." JJ pleaded, duck another punch. "I'm not with Drake."

"But you want to be." Sean accused. The officer opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. It was true. JJ did want to be with Drake.

"It's your own fault for cheating on me." Sean spat.

JJ couldn't, and wouldn't argue with that. He betrayed Sean. They never did break up and JJ had started to forget about him, moving on. He deserved whatever Sean gave him. JJ closed his eyes as pain rained down upon him.

-

"JJ?" Drake shouted as he checked his bedroom. He had checked the other rooms, only to find his partner was not there. Drake figured he must have gone to work early and started to get ready himself.

-

Officer Jemmy J Adams left the commissioner's office and began to head over to his desk when he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"JJ! What the hell happened to you?" Dee exclaimed.

JJ was sporting a swollen, coloring cheek and what looked like red finger imprints on part of his neck.

JJ, knowing it was pointless to lie, sighed, "Can we talk about this privately?" He had noticed Dee's exclamation had earned the attention of several of their colleagues.

Dee nodded and followed JJ to the momentarily empty break room. JJ closed the door behind them and leaned against the counter as Dee took a seat.

"Sean came over last night." JJ said emotionlessly.

"What? He did that to do? I'll kill the fucker! I thought you left him! You can't go back to that!" Dee yelled only to be hushed by JJ.

"I didn't leave him. I was never given the opportunity." JJ hissed. Seeing the look of question on Dee's face he changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on Drake right now. "And I'm not going back to him. I can't, not anymore. I don't love Sean and the more I think about it the more I realize he doesn't love me either. He still has some control over me, I can't fight him. I can't raise a hand to him, but I don't want to be with him. Don't worry. Sean just wanted some revenge of sorts. He doesn't really want me back either."

Dee took a deep breath to calm down and ran a nervous hand through his dark hair.

Before anything else could be said between the two the door opened and Drake stepped through.

"Hey, guys. What's u- JJ, what happened to your face?" Drake's eyes widened taking in the sight of his partner.

"Sean stopped by last night." JJ continued before Drake could interrupt, seeing his anger. "Don't worry, he won't come back. He just wanted to visit and get some facts straight. Actually, he told me quite a few interesting things. Apparently he _didn't _leave me. Not on his own free will anyway."

JJ's eyes were clouded with fury and his stance was defensive, with arms crossed. Drake felt his mouth go dry.

"Look, JJ, I thought what I was doing was right at the time. He was hurting you and I was scared you were gonna go back to him a-and I thought it was bet. I was worried. I am your partner after all."

"That doesn't give you the right to make decisions for me! Oh, but don't worry, I talked to the commissioner this morning. We're not partners anymore." JJ bit out.

Drake felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He faintly heard Dee gasp slightly.

"JJ, please, you're not being reasonable-" Drake's voice was small.

"I am being reasonable. Trust is essential when you're partners. I can't trust you right now and apparently you don't trust me. If you did, you would have trusted me to make my own decision with Sean."

"No, JJ, that's not it!" Drake almost pleaded.

"Don't lie to me, Drake. You've done enough of that. Do you even care what you put me through? You saw me at my worst. You knew how much Sean leaving me messed me up. I thought it was my fault he left, that I had done something wrong, that I was totally unlovable. _You_ caused me that pain. Even now, do you know how helpless and weak this makes me feel? I couldn't control my own life. I wasn't given the privilege of choosing who to be with. You chose for me!" JJ's voice had steadily rose through his speech until he was full out screaming at the other man.

Drake, as well as Dee, was speechless.

"Well, I should go clear out my desk. And I called my friend Crystal. I'm going to be moving in with her until I get my own place. I'll pack tonight."

With that, JJ left the two distressed officers behind as he packed up his belongings and changed desks.

-

JJ had left work early that night. He packed and moved out before Drake had arrived home.

JJ's new partner, Michael, was a nice enough guy, but the two didn't 'click' like JJ and Drake. The same went with Drake's new partner, Alicia (pronounced A-lees-ee-ah).

Dee and Ryo (whom had been informed of the argument in the break room by Dee) were both worried about their friends. JJ (very successfully) avoided Drake, who in turn was sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

JJ was still living with Crystal and Drake still lived alone. JJ was too stubborn to admit that he missed his former partner and could never bring himself to fully forgive Drake for putting him through everything he had. Drake had long ago realized how wrong he had been and had long ago given up hope of JJ ever accepting his apologies. As Drake saw it, he had just ruined not only his partnership with JJ, but their friendship and the possibility of a romantic relationship. To put it shortly, Drake thought that he had lost JJ for good and was crushed.

A month had passed since Sean's disruptive visit that caused all these changes.

-

A lavender-haired man stared blankly at the police reports sitting on the desk in front of him. It was the report Michael filled out earlier this morning on a break-and-enter and he was supposed to be checking it over. 'Supposed to be' the key words. JJ couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting to the officer who sat a few desks away, who was absently typing at his computer. JJ cast a glance at the light-haired man in front of the laptop. The man was none other then Drake.

JJ studied his ex-partner. His sandy hair fell limply around his face, long bangs casting shadows over his eyes. Drake held a haggard appearance with bags under his eyes. His uniform was in perfect order, as Drake was almost always a perfectionist when it came to work or anything work-related. Even with the slight distance as a barrier, JJ could see Drake's eyes. They always made JJ feel a stab of guilt. Drake's eyes, which once shone, now seemed dulled. JJ had always loved Drake's eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue, which flashed green with strong emotion. He missed being able to stare into them.

The young officer's thoughts were interrupted by a light slap to the back of his head.

"C'mon, I wanna talk to you." A familiar deep voice spoke.

-

Dee leaned against the wall outside the precinct with a cigarette between his lips. JJ stood a few steps away, kicking around some pebbles. After taking one last drag Dee throws his cigarette to the ground and steps on it.

"I noticed you've been staring at Drake lately. Why don't you talk to him?"

JJ stayed silent.

"He's miserable. You know that. He's been trying to apologize for weeks. He never meant to hurt you, he was just being protective." Dee continued.

"I didn't need to be protected! I-" JJ snapped.

"Actually, you did." Dee effectively shut the other officer up. "Sean was hurting you and you were letting him. You wouldn't have left him if you were given the choice." Dee said, not unkindly.

"But, he shouldn't have done that. He could have at least told me. He knew that I thought it was all my fault and yet he never said anything." JJ's voice was significantly quieter and somewhat saddened.

"I know. _He_ knows that and he regrets it. He hates himself for driving you away. It's killing him." Dee turned to re-enter the precinct. "I know you're hurting too. Talk to him. Forgive him. It will be better for the both of you."

JJ didn't follow Dee in, but sat down on the curb and let his thoughts run free.

-

Drake was getting ready to leave for his apartment. The precinct was almost deserted. Those who hadn't already gone home were patrolling. The night had engulfed the sky and it was dark outside. Another day had passed.

"Drake? Can I talk to you?" Drake froze at the sweet voice. That was the voice that he had dreamed of hearing for what seemed like forever now. That was the voice that he missed so much.

"Sure." Drake started to feel nervous. JJ hadn't really spoken to him, unless it was necessary for work purposes, since their fight.

"I wanted to apologize for being so hard on you. I was upset and you were the person I took it out on. I've been thinking and I realized, even though what you did hurt me, it probably saved me. And I…miss you, Drake." JJ finished softly.

Drake felt a huge smile break unto his face.

"I've missed you too." Drake continued in a more serious tone, "I really am sorry JJ. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know." JJ smiled slightly. His smile turned into a grin as an idea popped into his mind.

JJ promptly glomped Drake before the older man even knew what was happening,

"It's been forever since I've been able to do that." JJ pouted, still latched onto his colleague.

Dee, who was watching the display with amusement from around the corner, shook his head at Drake's looked which practically screamed 'help me'.

"Better you than me." Dee grinned. Dee felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned in surprise to see his lover.

"You talked to JJ. That's why he made up with Drake, right?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe." Dee grumbled, reluctant to admit he helped.

Ryo smiled, taking that as the affirmative.

"I'm glad you were able to snap JJ out of it." Ryo surprised his partner with a quick kiss. Dee stumbled surprised. Ryo rarely showed his affections publicly or initiates such acts.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. C'mon, let's go home."

With one last look at their smiling colleagues, both Dee and Ryo knew that their friends would be alright now.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** My exams are done, so as a sort of celebration I wrote a new chapter. I feel kind of bad for leaving Ryo out, but I thought Dee would have a better connection with JJ. But I did manage to get a little Dee/Ryo moment in at the end. Anyway, Sean made his little come back, but will that be the last of him? Read and find out. ;) I'm already working on the second chapter. The story is coming to an end soon. :( I've grown so attached to it, too. Well, please continue to read and review!


	9. Healing Kiss

**Stay With Me **

**- Healing Kiss -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, slight violence, and mentions of past abuse.

They were dancing in endless circles around each other. They played games neither themselves nor the other could win. JJ and Drake liked each other. It wasn't the kind of 'like' between friends or even colleagues. It was the kind of 'like' where you wanted to kiss the other person senseless. And as much as both men tried to be discrete, everyone noticed; everyone, that is, except for each other of course. That's just how these things seem to go.

Two men, in particular, were tiring of their colleagues little game.

"It'll never end. They're blind, I tell you! I swear, they're doing this just to piss me off." Dee groaned.

Ryo rolled his eyes at his worked-up partner.

"Yes, Dee, it was all some brilliant scheme just to piss you off." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I'm glad you agree." Dee replied.

"Look, maybe you should talk to Drake. There's no way JJ's going to take the first step. He just...can't. Not after all that." The light-haired man sighed. '_That_' being JJ's situation with Sean. No one at the office mentioned Sean anymore. Dee, Ryo, and Drake refused to say the name because they didn't want to bring up bad memories. The others in the precinct had gotten then hint that JJ and Sean were over and dutifully avoided the topic.

"And I have to talk to Drake why? If I recall, I already did my friendly meddling. Why don't_ you_ talk to him?"

Ryo crossed his arms defiantly. "You're closer with Drake. You've known him longer."

Dee waved a hand at Ryo, signaling his partner's triumph on the topic.

"Yeah, fine. I'll 'alk to 'im tomorrow." Dee's words were slightly muffled by the pillow he buried his face in.

"Good." Ryo gave his lover a smirk before turning off the bedroom light.

JJ's head whipped back with the force of the punch.

"I can't believe you would leave for some trash like that!" Sean screamed, pointing to a crumpled and bloody figure a few feet away.

"D-drake..." JJ rasped, barely able to talk. Pain assaulted him once again as a sharp kick was delivered to his middle. Another followed, this time smashing into his shoulder. JJ felt a sharp stab of throbbing pain and managed to comprehend that a bone must have been snapped. JJ's bleary gaze moved slowly to where his partner laid, as if dead. The lavender-haired man reached out a hand, straining to get to other officer.

Seeing that JJ was unable to move much, Sean moved back to Drake. He looked at the unconscious man in disgust and kicked him savagely in the ribs.

"This piece of shit? This-" It was spat in utter revulsion, "is what you left me for!"

"N-no. I didn't b-betray you." JJ cried. He was growing very tired. He shut his eyes.

"Oh, but you did. You love him, don't you?" Sean's voice snarled the question. JJ didn't reply.

"Don't you?" It was no longer Sean's voice that spoke, but Dee's voice.

JJ opened his eyes. He was no longer in his old apartment with Sean looming over him or Drake lying, bleeding on the floor. He was in a small café, which he recognized as being the one just around the corner from the precinct.

"You do love Drake, right?" Dee asked, drawing the younger man's attention back to him.

"Yes." JJ found his voice saying, surprising himself. It was the first time he had admitted to liking Drake that way- not to mention loving him- out loud.

His surrounding shifted yet again. JJ was standing in front of Drake, in the living room of Drake's apartment, which JJ had moved back into after they became partners again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you back." A look of abhorrence adorned his face. "How could I? You're weak, JJ. You let Sean beat you. You didn't even try to fight back. And now you expect me to love you? What's wrong with you? The only reason I let you live here is out of pity. We're not even friends anymore. That ended the moment you started to lie to me about what was going on with that boyfriend of yours. You were yelling at me about trust the other day. Some hypocrite you are. You lied to me. I bet you didn't even feel guilty. You had no intention of telling me, did you?"

JJ shook his head in denial, but no words would come out, so Drake continued his rant.

"You liked what Sean did to you, didn't you? You liked when he would slap you around like the bitch you are. You're sick." By the time Drake finished tears were freely trailing down JJ's face. JJ fell to the ground and brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. Everything else faded away and all he was aware of was the hot tears scorching his cheeks as the ascended.

He opened his eyes once more. This time he was met with the darkened guest bedroom in Drake's apartment. He sat up and looked to the table that was beside the bed where the glaring red light of the digital clock stated that it was three a.m.

JJ had moved back into Drake's apartment shortly after they made up. They thought it was wise since they were partners and would have the same hours more or less, so they could car pool that way.

JJ swung his legs over the side of the bed. The coldness of the floor shocked him for a moment. He rested his elbows on his knees and bent over, burying his face in his hands. That dream had seemed so real. He could only remember flashes, but that was enough. The image of Drake beaten almost beyond recognition had startled him. It was a silent fear JJ had never spoken of: Sean hurting someone he cared about. Even after all this time JJ still feared Sean and he hated himself for it.

Scenes of Drake's harsh rejection played over and over in JJ's head. That was another secret fear he had. JJ had known that he loved Drake for a while now. He had never admitted it out loud and had no intention of doing so, especially after that dream. JJ knew Drake could never like him in that sense, though. He was, after all, broken.

JJ blinked away the tears that had been held captive in his eyes, just waiting to be freed. He took a deep breath, and slowly got up and exited the room.

He quietly padded down the hallway towards the door that led to the small balcony attached to the apartment. JJ slid the door open, momentarily forgetting about the wind chimes that tinkled every time the glass doors were opened or closed. JJ cursed himself, hoping that he hadn't woken Drake, whom he knew was a light sleeper. JJ hurried outside and closed the door behind himself.

A rush of cool air rustled his lavender locks. He stepped up to the rail and leaned against it, admiring the sight presented before him. Darkness was draped over the city like a blanket, lights from buildings twinkling in contrast. It was relatively quiet. The faint echo of a car horn and rushing vehicles could be heard in the distance. He dimly heard the swishing of wind, attacking buildings and trees. The chimes clanked merrily every now and then as they danced with the breeze, pushing him into a gentle lull.

The young officer barely registered the heavy balcony door sliding open and his partner stepping up beside him.

"It's nice out." Drake's voice was deep and rough, laced with sleep.

JJ turned to face them other man. Drake's eyes were drooping slightly and his sandy hair was bedraggled. **(1)** JJ thought he looked cute like that. He started to smile when the dream came rushing back. He managed a slightly strained half-smile.

"Mm." JJ agreed. "I'm sorry, Drake. Did I wake you?"

"Well, yeah, but don't worry about it." Drake grinned a little.

Neither spoke for a few moments. Both just watched the city in peace.

Finally Drake's gentle voice cut into the silence, "Why are you up, JJ?"

JJ thought about lying, but decided against it. Drake's words from his dream suddenly came to mind, _"You were yelling at me about trust the other day. Some hypocrite you are. You lied to me."_

"I had a nightmare." He answered truthfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Drake was still facing the scene in front of them, staring off into the distance.

"Not really." JJ added, "But thanks."

Drake nodded in reply.

Silence again.

"I don't get them much anymore, you know." JJ said quietly. Drake looked at him in question, so he explained, "The nightmares, I mean. I don't get them as often. I...he…I'm trying not to let him control me…anymore. I'm trying."

Drake looked at JJ intensely. He looked deeply into JJ's eye before speaking, "I know, JJ. I know you are."

JJ felt his throat constrict and without thinking about it, threw himself into Drake's arms, which immediately wound around him. Time came to a halt for both of them, as they stood, drawing warmth from one another.

"Hey, Drake, ya ready to go?" JJ called to his partner. He flung his coat over his shoulder as he prepared to return home.

"Drake, can I talk to you before you go?" Dee asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll meet ya at the car, JJ." Drake said. JJ waved his hand to signal confirmation.

Drake leaned against the desk Dee was sitting at.

"What's up?"

Dee looked at Drake, and spoke in an unusually serious tone, "Okay, I'm gonna be blunt. Stop pussyfooting around and be a man."

Drake blinked.

"Umm…what?"

Dee rolled his eyes.

"I've known you longer, so apparently it's my job to get your head out of your ass." Dee said, referring to the conversation he had earlier with Ryo. This, of course, confused Drake even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and JJ. It's obvious to everyone and anyone that you two have the hots for each other. It's time one of you took some initiative. And there's no way JJ is going to be the first one to confess…Not after all that shit with the bastard." Dee spat the last sentence, referring to Sean. He took a breath to calm down and continued, "Look, JJ has some rejection issues. You gotta make the first move, man."

Drake stood in shock, sputtering. "I-it's not like that. I would, just, ugh…Look, I don't want to betray JJ's trust by hitting on him. He needs a friend, not some guy lusting after him."

Dee gave Drake an odd look.

"You're an idiot." Dee deadpanned.

"Wha-you-I-what the fuck do you mean?" Drake said, getting red in the face. Whether it was because of embarrassment, frustration or anger, Dee didn't know.

"I mean, you're an idiot." Dee enunciated each word clearly and slowly. "Did you ever consider maybe JJ need _more _than a friend? Maybe he needs someone to show him what a healthy relationship is supposed to be like. Someone to show him what love is- not that twisted shit the bastard was feeding him."

Drake looked at Dee in shock and dawning realization.

"More than that, he needs _you_." Dee smiled at Drake's confusion. "He really likes you, the same way that you like him."

A few days had passed since Dee's chastisement of Drake. Even though Drake knew Dee was right and wanted to (and how very badly he wanted to) tell JJ his feelings, something always held him back. What if JJ didn't feel the same? They're living together and they're partners at work. How awkward would that be?

"Drake! The guys just split. One ran down that ally and the other ran into that building. You take the guy in the ally! And, shit, be careful, he has a gun!" JJ yelled to his partner as he ran after the perp. "Gods, why must they always run?" JJ shouted to the sky as he ran into the building, which was currently abandoned for renovations.

Drake quickly followed the other's hurried orders and ran down the garbage-littered ally. He was chasing one of the two thieves who were currently trying to escape with bags full of cash. The man he was chasing was thin and willowy, running clumsily down the ally. The thief finally came to the end of the ally, a brick wall stopping any further attempts at escape. After a trying to climb it with no satisfactory results, the man saw the futility and tried to get the gun from his back pocket with shaky hands. Drake saw him reaching for the weapon and immediately pulled his own gun.

"Freeze!" He bellowed. The man did so, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Put your hands behind you're head. Now!" Drake started advancing on the other. The thief interlaced his fingers behind his head warily. Quickly returning the gun to its holster, Drake pulled out his handcuffs and turned the man around, pushing him into the wall and cuffing him.

Sirens were blaring as another car drove up at the entrance to the ally. Drake roughly grabbed the criminal and pulled him towards the car. Ted and his partner, Tyler, stepped out of the car. Ted opened the back door for Drake to shove the prisoner into. Drake and JJ's police car was back at the scene of the crime. They had chased the thieves for a few blocks.

"Where's JJ?" Ted asked.

"He followed the other one into that building there." He said pointing to the said location.

A few seconds later JJ stumbled out of the building, pushing the other criminal in front of him.

"Move you ass." JJ growled, at the resisting prisoner. Drake hurried over to his partner. JJ didn't look too well. He was swaying slightly and he kept blinking rapidly.

"You okay?" Drake asked anxiously.

"Yeah. The bastard knocked me in the head with a friggin' pipe." JJ slurred slightly.

"JJ, maybe you should sit down. Maybe you got a concussion or somethin'." Drake looked at his partner worriedly.

"Yeah…yeah…I think that'd be a good idea." No sooner had JJ said that, then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Fuck! JJ!" Drake rushed to the lavender-haired man's side. Another police car had arrived. "Ted, call a bus! And make sure that fucker is put in a car and taken to the precinct."

Drake was barely aware of the remaining criminal being thrust towards the other police vehicle and Ted's voice calling for an ambulance over the radio system.

Drake stared down at his partner. JJ looked so much like that day he had found him beaten by Sean. Drake felt himself starting to panic.

"He has to wake up. C'mon, JJ, man. You gotta get up. No sleeping on the job. Come on, get up. C'mon, JJ. Please. Don't do this to me. JJ…" Drake mumbled quietly.

"Out of the way!" A woman called as she ran towards JJ, followed by another man. Drake stood up and backed away a little, as the two paramedics began to take care of his partner. He watched silently as JJ was loaded onto a stretcher and shuffled into the ambulance, which started to speed away the moment the doors closed.

Drake didn't move for a moment, everything washing over him. Then, he hopped into action and began to head back to his car, so he could drive after them to the hospital.

Drake sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room at the hospital. The doctor hadn't been with JJ very long, but to Drake it was excruciatingly similar to an eternity. He spent that time doing a lot of thinking.

A doctor stepped into the room and came towards Drake. The officer stood as she approached.

"Is he okay?"

The woman nodded. "Your partner will be fine. That hit to the head was what caused him to pass out. He has a slight concussion, but will be just fine to leave. He's awake now if you want to go see him. He's getting ready to leave."

Drake rushed to JJ's room, where he found his partner putting his jacket on. Drake froze at the doorway. Sunlight danced on the strands of JJ's hair as he turned from the window. His clothes held a ruffled look and he wore a small, sweet smile on his face.

"Hi." JJ said softly.

"Hi." Drake nodded back.

"Sorry for worrying you and causing all that trouble." JJ said. "Well, I guess we should be off. Our shift isn't over yet."

"Wait. JJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" Drake gulped.

In the waiting room Drake had come to an important decision. He was going to tell JJ how he felt about him. It was true that Drake was scared that JJ would reject his feelings, but he was even more terrified that he would never get a chance to tell JJ his feelings.

"Um, okay. What's up, Drake?"

"Before I start, just promise not to freak. And if you don't feel the same way, it's okay. I don't want things to change if that's the case. But I need to tell you this. I was so scared when I saw you hurt. I know it wasn't a serious injury, but I was still scared that you would be taken away from me. I need to tell you this before anything or anyone else tries to take you away from me." Drake stopped and locked his eyes with JJ. "I, I think, I love you."

Silence.

JJ stared at his partner with wide eyes. Drake refused to look away, as much as he wanted to. A huge beaming smile broke unto JJ's face.

"I love you too, Drake." JJ grinned and Drake let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Drake stepped towards JJ and stopped when his face was but a few centimeters from his love's. Both men stared into the depths of each other's eyes. Everything but each other was lost to them. Drake's head bent down slightly and JJ's tilted up a small bit, and eventually their lips met. It was soft and warm and somewhat chaste. And, both agreed, it ended far too soon. But they had a job to do and, anyways, a hospital isn't the ideal place to be ramming your tongue down your partner's throat. So they separated and with a ghost of a caress of hands, they left the room, both smiling contentedly.

A month and four weeks had passed since that fateful day in the hospital. Drake and JJ had decided to try to keep their relationship quiet, separating their personal life from work. Plus, they didn't want to have to go through all the good-natured, yet annoying nevertheless, teasing from their coworkers. It was hard and eventually temptation proved to be too much for the both of them. They were found making out a closet three weeks into their relationship. Needless to say, it was now common knowledge that the two were partners in every sense of the word.

A dark-haired officer made his way out of the chief's office with a scowl on his face. Moments before yelling could be heard, as the chief scolded Dee for his latest risky (and questionably legal) actions.

"What didja do to piss of the chief this time, Dee?" Drake asked, grinning.

"He's just being an old fart as usual. Not my fault he has it out for me." Dee shrugged. Drake rolled his eyes at the flippant response. Dee took a seat next to the taller man at the desk. **(2) **

"How are things going with JJ?"

Drake smiled at the thought of his partner. Dee raised an eyebrow at the look. It was obvious Drake was far gone.

"Things are great." His face still held that goofy, love-struck smile. "He seems more comfortable with me now. At first he was really nervous around me, y'know? He seemed worried that I was gonna start doing what Sean did. But eventually he seemed to get the message that I wasn't gonna start beatin' on him like that fuck-up did. He's finally starting to heal, I mean _really_ heal. He used to think that it was his fault and he was weak, but he's starting to realize that he was the victim there and no one blamed him but himself."

Drake's voice softened and he grew quiet, taking on a sad tone, "It really hurt to see him that way- thinking he was worthless, hating himself. I know he didn't show it much, but I saw him, sometimes, when he let his shields drop. And it hurt me." When Drake looked up at Dee, Dee could see the furious fire in his eyes. "That bastard, Sean, he hurt all of us by doing that to JJ."

Dee jerked at the growled statement in surprise. He thought about what Drake had said. It was true. He may have hurt JJ the most, but that wasn't all. Drake was hurt by what JJ suffered. It caused Drake, Dee and Ryo too, pain to know that their friend couldn't trust him, to know JJ was wronged in such a way.

Drake continued after a moment, "But JJ is starting to let go. He rarely has the nightmares now. They used to come almost every night, but now, they almost never do."

Dee thought about this. It showed that JJ was starting to heal, but that Sean was still a part of his life (but, thankfully, a part that was fading into oblivion). Dee wasn't stupid enough to think that JJ would ever fully get over what Sean did, but he hoped that Drake could erase some of that pain.

Later that night, Drake was watching television while JJ was in his room on his laptop. JJ was checking his e-mail when a particular e-mail caught his eye. He clicked on it and his eyes widened. It read:

_Hey JJ,_

_I've missed you. I've changed over the past few months. Please believe me. I want to apologize for everything I've done. Meet me at our old apartment at 8 p.m. tomorrow._

_Sean_

JJ couldn't believe it. After all this time, Sean contacted him. Could he really have changed like he said he has? During his time with Drake JJ had started to heal. He was almost over Sean (as over as he could be anyway). He was finally going to be alright. And now this. JJ decided he will never be able to fully heal until he confronts Sean about everything. Making up his mind, JJ started typing his reply.

**To Be Continued**

Yes, bedraggled is a word, in case anyone doubted my credibility. It basically means disheveled

I don't know if Drake actually is taller, but let's just say he is

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had no inspiration and little time. Imade an extra long chapter soyou have to forgive me.:) I'm sorry if I've been getting at all repetitive with my descriptions or vocabulary in general. I'm trying not to be, I assure you. There are exactly two chapters left after this, and I don't have any intention of creating and sequel at the moment.

I am, however, working on another FAKE fic, an arc to be exact. It's going to be called the 'Twisted Perspectives Arc' and consist of 3 separate fics. The first one will focus mainly on Dee and Ryo, from the point of view of a stalker. But don't worry, the last story will focus completely on JJ and Drake. It won't be up for a while because after finishing this fic, I have to finish 'Strangers on a Bus' and the two Weiss Kreuz fics I'm currently working on. I really should start finishing one story before starting another. I have over 10 fics started (none of which are up yet). Bad, bad habit, that is.

On another topic, I was looking for some synonyms (for school) and found out that jokey is a word. I don't know why, but I found that amusing and thought I would mention it too you. Jeez, this was a long author's note. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I luv ya for it!

**athana233- **Thanks for the review and thanks a bunch for the hugs:D

**dramadiva- **Don't yell at me.:'( I did tell you, it's not my fault you always ignore what I'm saying.


	10. Goodbye, Love

**Stay With Me **

**- Goodbye, Love -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, violence (weapons), and mentions of past abuse.

He had once read that 'nothing gold can stay'. That's true. Innocence will always be tainted, happiness always broken. He wasn't being pessimistic, just realistic.

Drake sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. JJ had been acting oddly that morning. He wouldn't look Drake in the eye and he was avoiding him it seemed. Drake was worried he had done something wrong or maybe JJ was just having regrets about being with him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling very insecure. The sandy-haired man lifted his head and looked through his bangs at his partner, who was sitting across from him, appearing deep in thought.

JJ hadn't noticed his lover's worried glances, or frowns, or constant sighs. He was drowning in his own problems. He had decided to meet with Sean today. He had to face his fears. He had to do this in order to move on. He couldn't really explain why. He didn't tell Drake or any of the others because he knew they would try to talk him out of it. They wouldn't, _couldn't_ understand.

* * *

Drake sat, slumped in the break room, staring into nothingness. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention finally. Drake turned to see Dee leaning against the counter.

"What's up with you? You've been like that for a while. You didn't even notice me come in."

Drake frowned deeply. "JJ."

"Ah, of course. You guys in a fight?"

"No…as far as I know. He's been acting weird lately, but every time I ask him if something is wrong he just brushes it off or changes the subject. What if he's in some sort of trouble? What if he's just bored with me?" Drake mumbled, looking down.

"You're an overprotective worry-wart, y'know that?" Dee teased. Drake rolled his eyes. Dee stopped grinning, and sobered. "You're the best thing that has happened to JJ in a long time. He really cares about you."

Drake suddenly had a thought, but was reluctant to voice it. "The last time he was acting like this it was because…Do you think it has to do with Sean?"

Dee was caught off guard by the question. "No…" The answer sounded uncertain, even to Dee. Trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, Dee gave a nervous laugh, "JJ's over Sean, right?"

* * *

JJ stared up at his old apartment. He was sitting on chilled wooden bench across the street from the building that held so many memories…so much pain. What would happen if Sean asked him to go back? Would he? Flashes of Drake ran through his head.

_**Flashback**_

It had been two weeks since the two men had become a coupleJJ returned home late one night to smoke-filled apartment. He rushed to the kitchen only to find Drake, decked out I a sauce-covered apron, mumbling something about possessed stoves.

"What the hell happened?" JJ exclaimed.

"I was, uh, trying to make dinner for you, but it didn't exactly turn out." Drake said sheepishly. As if to stress this point a strange red substance began to bubble over the rim of the pot on the stove, emitting a hissing noise. Needless to say, they both ordered out that evening. Secretly, JJ thought Drake looked adorable, especially when blushing, and he appreciated that Drake would cook for him. The saying was true- it's the thought that counts.

_**End of Flashback **_

JJ chuckled slightly. He continued to think of his memories with Drake.

_**Flashback **_

The lights in the theatre gradually brightened as the movie's credits rolled.

"Those were some cool effects. What did you think of it?" Drake asked.

JJ cocked his head to the side, as he sometimes did, reminding Drake of a puppy. "Yeah, it was pretty good. But it was even better that I was here with you." JJ leaned over and pecked Drake on the lips.

A disgusted noise came from behind them. Drake turned to find two boys in their late teens. He distinctly heard one of them mutter, "Sick fags." Drake was furious, but before he could do anything, his partner ushered him out of the theatre, while giving the boys the finger on the way out. Once they were outside Drake angrily slammed his fist into a wall of a nearby building. It was dark and the streets weren't very busy.

"Calm down, Drake." JJ soothed.

"How can you be so calm? Doesn't shit like that bother you?"

The lavender-haired man sighed. "People like that just aren't worth it. They're closed-minded idiots and I'm not going to waste my time and effort with them."

Drake calmed slightly, breathing deeply. He smiled at his partner. JJ really did surprise him sometimes.

'Thanks for stopping me from attacking that ass, I probably would have beaten him to a pulp."

"You need to learn to control your temper." JJ admonished teasingly.

Drake pouted, then shot back, "I'm not the one who karate chopped Ted for trying to steal my doughnut."

_**End of Flashback**_

The young man smiled fondly at the memories. '_No, I would never go back to Sean. Now I know what it's like to be in a good relationship, without the abuse. I can finally accept that's what it was- abuse. And anyways, I love Drake…very much_.' He thought to himself. Finally being able to draw enough courage, JJ stood and walked into the building, knowing that the confrontation he was about to face would change his life.

* * *

Drake was even more concerned after his conversation with Dee. He had to talk to JJ.

"Hey, Ted, have u seen JJ?" Drake called to his friend.

"Naw, I think he took off early."

Drake groaned. He was about to pack up his own belongings when he noticed JJ had left his laptop on his desk. Going over to shut it off, he noticed that a program had been left open. Clicking on the icon on the bottom tool bar, an e-mail popped up. It was a reply from Drake's stomach did a flip. He quickly skimmed the e-mail and almost dropped to the ground as his legs became weak. It read:

_JJ,_

_Thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I can't wait to see you. I'll see you tonight at 8, I'm sure you can remember how to get there. I've missed you. _

_Sean_

JJ, _his_ JJ, was meeting with Sean! Drake's mind raced. This wasn't happening, not again. He ran to Dee and Ryo, bursting into the locker room where they were getting their things together to go home.

Drake's thoughts were unfocused as he immediately started babbling, "JJ went alone. Why would he lie to me about this? God, he could be in danger!"

Ryo rested a silencing hand on his friend's arm. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"When I went to turn off JJ's laptop there was an e-mail from Sean up. They're meeting tonight." Drake rushed out, rather frantically. His fellow officers paled.

"We have to go after him!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Where are they meeting?" Dee asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure. I'm assuming at their old apartment. As far as I know Sean never sold it."

A silent agreement passed through the three and they all made their ways to their cars.

* * *

JJ stepped in front of the door that led to his destination. This door had always led to pain and blood and tears in the past. He knew it was silly to be scared of an apartment, but he couldn't help feel the chilling grip of fear just by standing in front of it. He was about to enter the place that not so long ago he was laying half dead on the blood-stained carpet in. JJ hesitantly knocked on the door. It swung open without delay, revealing his ex-lover standing there with a warm smile. That smile had always drawn him in, had given him false comfort and reassurance. JJ took a moment and just stared. He stared into the face of the man that had damaged him so- his lover, his destroyer, his addiction. He stared into unrevealing eyes. He stared into possibility. (**2**)

JJ wandered into the living room and took a seat on the couch unsurely. Sean followed him in and leaned against the wall opposite him.

"How have you been, JJ?" Sean asked politely. His voice, like his eyes, gave nothing away. They could never be called warm, but they were really cold either.

"Fine," was the terse reply. Silence reigned for a few moments. JJ decided to get the meeting over with and ask the question that had been plaguing him.

"Why did you do that to me?" The young man's voice was surprisingly steady. Though it was said softly, the question savagely slashed through the quiet. Sean, having anticipated the question, sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, JJ, don't you get it yet? It's your fault." The statement was said easily and slowly, as if he was explaining it to a child.

JJ, for his part, was shocked. He managed to choke out a strangled, "What!"

"You were- are- weak. You were always messing up. You needed to be taught your place. I was doing it for your own good. I was only trying to help you become better. I loved you." JJ was frozen. He had heard this all before from the man in front of him, but Drake said it wasn't true…Drake said it wasn't!

"No!" JJ's cry tore through the apartment. Sean looked momentarily shocked. "It _wasn't_ for my own good! Don't try to defend your perversions now! You used me! You didn't care about me at all; you just wanted someone who you could control, someone you could have power over. And I," JJ's voice broke, but he continued, "I _let_ you! I let you hurt me, break me." JJ stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. "No more. I won't let this happen again." Having said what he needed to, the young officer turned to leave. Sean's growl followed by a familiar metal clicking noise stopped him in his tracks. JJ whipped around to find Sean aiming a gun at his head.

* * *

Drake was the first to reach the apartment complex. He shakily got out of his car and ran into the building that held so many horrid memories, sprinting up the stairs. Soon two more sets of footsteps echoed behind him, signaling Dee and Ryo's arrival. Drake reached the desired floor and ripped it open, running down the hall, stopping only when he reached JJ's old home. Dee and Ryo were still quite a few flights below him, and he was too anxious to wait for their backup. The officer banged on the door fiercly, receiving no answer.

* * *

Sean's eyes darted to the hall which lead to the front door at the noise. He sent a ferocious glare at his former lover, making JJ shiver in remembrance of the pain that look had always brought in the past.

"You brought your fuck-toy with you? Well great, now you can die together." Sean grabbed JJ and pulled the man firmly against his chest, pointing the gun at the lavender-haired man's head, waiting for the front door to burst open.

* * *

Drake had had enough. He knew JJ was in that apartment. He couldn't explain why, but he just _knew_. He pulled out his gun and clicked off the safety. Refusing to wait any longer, Drake summoned his strength and with one brutal kick sent the door flying off its hinges. Rushing into the apartment, he cautiously stayed close to the wall, making his way to the living room. He held his gun carefully and remained alert. For a moment Drake wondered if he should put his gun away. He hated Sean. He hated him with a passion. He hated what that monster had done to his JJ. He wasn't sure if he could stop himself from shooting the man if he saw him again. The fleeting thought left his head as he peeked around the corner into the living room. His heart seemed to stop and the scene before him. Drake forgot to breathe for a moment and his blood ran cold. There was Sean, who was red in the face and breathing heavily- probably due to anger- pointing a gun to JJ's head. JJ stood rigidly still, his eyes wide. All sense left Drake when he saw his lover in danger and, aiming the gun at Sean, moved from behind the corner.

"Freeze! Drop the gun!" Drake bellowed. If he had been thinking clearly at the time, he would have realized what an incredibly foolish thing it was to do and that it could have had deadly consequences. Sean could have been so startled that he shot JJ. Luckily, he didn't. Sean did not lower the gun however.

Sean smirked sadistically. "Lower _your_ gun, or I swear I'll kill him" Sean nudged the man in his arms. "You may shoot me, but he'll already be dead. Is it worth it, _Drake_?" Sean drew out the name lazily. "Put your gun down and I'll consider lowering mine."

Drake didn't know what to do. Should he risk it? He couldn't just shoot Sean, or he would risk hitting JJ. Cursing silently, the officer placed his gun on the floor and took a few steps away from it.

"Good boy." Sean turned his attention, then, to his former boyfriend. "It was really stupid of you to come, JJ. Some would think you have a death wish. Or maybe you just can't bear to be without me. It's too bad, if you had been more well-behaved today I may have taken you back."

JJ scowled and shot a disgusted look sideways at his captor. "Have you not heard a thing I've said? I don't want you! Never again will I put myself through that. And I…I love Drake now." JJ turned teary eyes to his lover, whom looked helplessly at him.

Seeing the exchange, Sean sneered, "He can't save you this time." The writer was not happy about JJ's little love confession. JJ was _his_, his possession. How dare he go after some other guy! He would show them. No one was going to betray him or make him look like a fool. Sean gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the weapon. Refocusing his attention on Drake, Sean spoke, "Lucky you, you get to watch you lover die."

Drake's hands were balled into fists and it was taking ever ounce of control not to lunge at Sean. Sean saw this and leered at him. Then, turning back to JJ, Sean pulled him into a forceful kiss. Immediately after, Sean pushed him roughly away and had aimed the gun at JJ before Drake had time to move.

"Goodbye, love."

_BANG! _

**To Be Continued**

**1)** Yes, I know, it's not the most creative e-mail address…And the triple 6 does have a meaning- the Devil's number.

**2)** I was going to go more into what I meant by "possibility", but decided I'll leave this up for everyone to interpret in their own way.

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long wait (I know some of you were ready to kill me). The next chapter will be the last (tear tear). Thanks everyone for the reviews! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was so excited to have finally finished, I posted it without going through it.

**athana233- **O.OUh, sorry for not updating fast enough. Thanks so much for the review (and hugs of course! lol). Don't worry, dramadiva was just teasing me, but thanks for standing up for my story. :)

**kasumi sono ookami- **Not the present-past tense mistakes, noooooo! Lol. Thanks for the kind review, I wanted to make the story as realistic as possible (so JJ and Drake didn't suddenly fall in love one day and pine away for the duration of the story; I tried to make it gradual).

**NeekerBreeker- **I saw your review for the FAKE fic, "Goodbye". I just wanted to thank you for standing up for my story.


	11. Forever

**Stay With Me **

**- Forever -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Slight swearing, shounen-ai, and violence (weapons).

BANG!

The bullet whizzed through his target's head.

"Drake!"

Drake lowered the gun and turned to find Ted pointed at his watch.

"You're late, man. Didn't you say you had that date at seven?"

Drake let out a curse and rushed to put away the equipment he was using at the range.

* * *

BANG!

There was a clink of metal hitting the floor and then silence. Everyone in the small apartment stilled. After what seemed like an eternity Sean dropped to his knees, holding his arm tightly, as blood gushed between his fingers. The gun lay a few feet away. Dee, the first to return to reality, rushed forward and scooped up the discarded gun. Soon Ryo snapped from his daze as well, lowering his gun.

* * *

"I'm dead. I'm so dead." Drake groaned, slamming his fist into the car corn as a rickety old truck swerved in front of him. "Nice driving, asshole!"

Drake cast a quick glance to the digital clock of his car.

"6:58! There's no way I'll make it home in the next two minutes." Drake let out a frustrated growl. As he was forced to pull to a stop in front of a red light, he raised his eyes to the sky. "Why, God? Why do you hate me so?"

* * *

JJ stared at the fallen figure of the man he once loved. His face was blank. He watched as the blood began to seep into the carpet, staining it. How many times had the carpets of this apartment been dirtied? How many times had the walls been tainted with red? How many pieces of furniture in this home had served to soak up tears and crimson?

Drake was still frozen, staring at Sean in incomprehension. The events of what had just passed started to filter into his mind. He remembered to breath finally and stumbled towards JJ. His JJ, he wasn't dead. Ryo had shot Sean.

JJ was okay.

Drake looked into JJ's far-away eyes.

No, he wasn't okay.

* * *

Drake glared at the clock as if it were the cause of all his problems. It innocently read 7:11 pm. When he realized his intimidation tactics weren't working and that the clock wasn't about to go backwards anytime soon, he turned his attention back to the seemingly never-ending lanes of cars in front of him.

* * *

"JJ?" Drake whispered.

JJ didn't answer. He didn't even blink.

Drake's eyes filled with sadness and he felt a familiar lump in his throat. He gently pulled JJ to him, engulfing his partner in a warm hug. JJ didn't raise his arms to return the hug, but he leaned in, seeking the protection his lover's arms provided.

After a few moments, Drake stepped away slightly, keeping one arm around JJ's waist, supporting him.

"I'm gonna take JJ home now before the guys show up." Drake said, seeing that Ryo was calling for backup and the paramedics. Dee nodded, gazing at JJ, and then looking at Drake questioningly. In response, Drake just shook his head sadly and left, half dragging JJ to the car.

* * *

Drake anxiously paced the elevator as he waited to arrive at his floor. It was almost seven thirty. Drake knew he was going to get an ear-full when he finally did arrive at his apartment. A 'ding' signaled that he had reached the desired floor and he exited the elevator, rushing down the hall. He stopped in front of his door, took a moment to calm down, and opened the door.

"You bastard!"

Drake cringed. '_It's nice to see you too,_' he thought sarcastically.

"I spend the day cooking, while you're out messing around at the range. Not only do you not want to spend the day with me on our _anniversary_," His lover stressed the word. "But after _promising_ to be home on time you come home late! This is the thanks I get for slaving all day over a stove?" Drake didn't bother to point out that the other man had not, in fact, been 'slaving over a stove' all day, but ordered take-out and just put it on the plates.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I-" Drake was interrupted by his fuming boyfriend.

"Don't you sorry me! Our anniversary. ANNIVERSARY! You were late for a date on our anniversary!" He was practically screeching.

Drake knew better than to even try to smooth things over until his partner calmed down a bit. After a few minutes Drake thought it safe to speak.

"I am sorry, really sorry. I lost track of time. You know I want to be with you. I love you." He stepped forward and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "I love you." He whispered again, seeing that the other man was starting to soften.

* * *

Drake brought JJ back to their apartment. By the time they reached the bedroom JJ was practically asleep, and the minute Drake laid him down on the bed he was oblivious to the world around him as his dreams claimed him.

Drake stared down at his slumbering partner, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Silky lavender streamed across the pillow. It's true what they say about people looking innocent when they sleep. In Drake's eyes JJ looked just like an angel, untouched by the harshness of life. But that's wasn't true; reality had already damaged JJ. Sean had hurt him beyond belief. Drake's eyes clouded. Sean… He had never really confronted JJ about why he kept going back to Sean. Sean had left and JJ began to move on; he hadn't thought he _needed_ to confront him. He just wanted to let the past rest, and that's what he thought JJ wanted too. Now, he wasn't so sure. JJ had gone back to Sean. Drake didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he couldn't help worrying that maybe JJ was all too willing to leave him to return to Sean. Maybe Sean's hold was more powerful than what he and JJ shared. With those thoughts on his mind, Drake followed his partner into unconsciousness.

When Drake next awoke a few hours later, JJ was already up, watching him with a contented smile.

"Hey." JJ said in greeting. He grinned slightly, "You know, you're not supposed to leave the scene of a crime like that."

Drake smiled at the light teasing. "I'll let the chief chew me out tomorrow." He stopped and was quiet for a moment, before speaking in such a quiet voice that JJ barely heard, "I was worried about you."

"I know." JJ sighed. "I'm sorry, Drake."

Drake didn't really know what he was apologizing for. Was it for making him worry? Was it for going to see Sean in the first place? Or was it because he decided that he didn't really love Drake anymore? JJ didn't offer an explanation and Drake didn't dare to ask for one.

"How did you know where I was?" JJ asked.

"I saw the e-mail." Drake answered,

JJ let out a hushed, "Oh."

Silence permeated the room.

Eventually, Drake hesitantly asked what he had been wondering all the night. "Why did you go back to him?" JJ bit his lip at hearing the sadness in his lover's voice.

"I didn't go back _to_ him. You have to believe me, Drake. It wasn't like that." JJ said desperately. "I needed to confront him."

Drake still didn't feel reassured. "Why didn't you bring me, or even Dee or Ryo?"

JJ looked down at his lap. "As clichéd as it sounds, it was something that I had to do alone." The younger man brought up his head and looked Drake in the eye pleadingly. "Can you understand that?"

"Yes." Drake nodded, telling JJ he understood. Though he didn't understand, not really. How could he? But he didn't blame JJ.

JJ looked unsure.

"You know I love you, right? You and only you. You're so important to me, Drake." JJ cupped Drake's cheek lovingly. Drake smiled.

"I love you too, JJ, more than anything."

* * *

"You're an ass, you know that? Using all those lines to wear me down, just to get your butt out of trouble."

Drake grinned at his partner's joking words.

"They're not lines. You know I love you, JJ." Drake said sweetly, with a triumphant smirk. He had already won, and he knew it.

"Oh, shut up." JJ huffed. He scowled at Drake slightly before starting to pout. Drake grinned at the cute sight JJ presented, with his lips puffed out in a small frown. Unable to resist, Drake moved forward and placed a light kiss on the lustrous lips. He moved back for a moment, only to lean in again. He felt JJ's lips turn upwards in a smile under his.

* * *

Later that morning Dee called Drake, saying that he and JJ had to come down to the station to make a statement. Drake wasn't sure if the lavender-haired man was well enough (emotionally) to go, but JJ insisted. They arrived at the precinct just before noon.

JJ and Drake both filled out their reports quickly and made their statements. They decided to take the rest of the day off. Last night was still fresh on their minds and they needed some time to relax. On their way out Drake stopped to talk to Samantha.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?" Drake asked, leaning on her desk.

"Oh, I'm good. Did you guys hear they arrested that Trenton guy you were asking me about a while back? He pulled a gun on the cop, but Dee and Ryo are in charge of the case and keeping it really quiet. Do you guys know anything about it?"

JJ looked uncomfortable. Drake wasn't sure what to say, but was saved the trouble when JJ answered.

"Actually, he pulled the gun on me and Drake. We, uh, used to go out, and when he found out I was with Drake he flipped." Samantha looked shocked.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." JJ replied. He was about to say something when he realized what Samantha had said a moment ago. "Wait a minute. Drake, you were checking up on Sean? When was this?"

Sam realized she may have said something she was supposed to, and looked apologetically at Drake.

"Well, um, before, a few months ago, when you two were …you know. I just didn't like him. He gave me this bad feeling, so I asked Sam to check him out. I just wanted to know if he had a record." Drake stuttered. JJ raised an eyebrow. "Honestly. I was just…worried." JJ gave him a look. "Okay, maybe I was kind of jealous…" JJ smirked in satisfaction. Sam laughed at the couple's antics.

"Actually, it turns out he was charged with two cases of assault, once with a weapon. He did a bit of jail time, but it was nothing major. But this time I have a feeling he won't get off the hook so easily." Samantha added.

Just as she finished speaking, the sound of yelling was heard coming from around the corner. Two officers were dragging a struggling Sean out of the interrogation room and into a holding cell. As they neared, Sean caught sight of JJ.

"JJ! C'mon, tell them it was just a misunderstanding! Tell them! I love you! You gotta help me! You love me too, I know it!" Sean screeched angrily.

JJ shot a disgusted look at Sean.

"I love Drake, not you. And I'm not going to help you. You deserve everything you get. This is it, Sean. Don't you ever try to contact me again. We're over. Got that? You're part of my past, just a bad memory." JJ said with a strong voice. Casting one last appalled glance at Sean, he turned away, dismissing him.

Drake smiled, proud of JJ. He took JJ's hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew JJ had meant what he said- Sean is his past, and now he can actually start to forget.

* * *

Drake guided JJ over to the couch and pulled him down into his lap. He entwined their fingers, and they both sat there, completely contented in each other's presence. The both reflected on their relationship. Sure, things hadn't been perfect, but then again, they would never have wanted it to be. The problems that they'd faced had only strengthened their bond. JJ leaned his head on Drake's shoulder.

"Stay with me?" JJ asked quietly.

Drake smiled.

"Forever."

**The End **

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I'm drowning in sap. I had a really hard time with this chapter. It was the only one that was not planned; I just winged it as I went along, but I think it turned out okay for the most part. I can't believe it's finished, I didn't think it ever would be. Thank so much to my reviewers, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I really appreciate all of your comments! Thanks to all for reading!

**DeeRyoLover27**- Thanks for pointing out that I never wrote about the results of Samantha's background check. I added her conversation in to tie that up.

**Shirubaa Kitsune-** True, Ryo and JJ do have the best shots. And of course I couldn't let JJ die…so enter Ryo. ;)


End file.
